Rising Sun: Tanya's Story Sequel to Full Moon
by Nicollette Knight
Summary: Picking up where we left off at the end of Kate and Garrett's story, this tells the story of Tanya. Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jesse sat at the kitchen table in his small cottage sketching. No matter how hard he tried, it was always the same face that appeared on the paper. It had been more than a week since he'd seen her last and instead of forgetting, it was like a ghost haunting him. Not that he would ever truly forget her. He knew she had left that day with two of the vampires. He had seen the three men leave, and then watched as a pale blond vampire in a silver sports car arrived. He felt like such a stalker, but he had been hoping for just a glance. Looking down at the beautiful face that stared back at him from the page he was startled when his phone started ringing. Not recognizing the number he gently pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Jesse?"

His stomach dropped out of his body at that voice. He was momentarily speechless before regaining his senses. "Tanya. You called." Mentally he was berating himself. _Of course she called you idiot! You can hear her on the other end of the line!_

Tanya paused and he had a feeling she didn't quite know why she was calling. His suspicions were confirmed a moment later. "I'm... I'm not really sure why I called," he could almost picture the frown on her face as she tried to figure out why she was calling him. "My sister just got married and they are all having the reception, all the dancing and I..." she trailed off, wondering just why she had called him again.

Jesse smiled despite himself. "You probably just wanted to hear my voice," he laughed a bit. "I know how irresistible I am. Girls are always throwing themselves at me." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished he could call them back.

Tanya was quiet for a long time. "I see. Anyway, it was nice talking to you. Have a great time with all those girls that throw themselves at you." She hung up the phone.

Jesse sighed and stared at the phone for a long time after she hung up before turning it off. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ he cursed himself. _Of course she wouldn't go for the guy that is stuck up and a player!_ Finally he set the phone down and went back to staring at Tanya's face on the paper. He wondered if he would ever be able to extricate himself from her.

-

Tanya hung up the phone and growled low in her throat. That was just like a guy! Repressing the urge to crush her phone in her hand she forced herself to put it in the small purse she carried very carefully and then took a deep breath. Pulling out a compact, she checked her reflection in the glass and then put it away before walking back around the house toward the festivities.

As she returned to the dancing she found herself first swept into a dance with Garrett and then with Emmett. For a big bear of a man, Emmett was a graceful dancer, and despite herself Tanya found herself enjoying the dance with both men. She watched Kate dance with Jasper and then Carlisle. Tanya could honestly say she had never seen her sister look so radiantly happy.

After her dance with Emmett, Tanya was heading toward the edge of the dance floor when another hand caught her wrist. She gasped, but quickly realized that it was Edward. She turned to face the man she had thought maybe would be her soul mate at one time. He smiled at her and drew her toward the dance floor. She reluctantly went with.

"Don't let him upset you Tanya, if he is going to be like that, you deserve better," Edward whispered.

_I never thought anything about being with him Edward. He saved my life, and I just thought I should call and thank him._

Edward gave her a look that just screamed _yeah right._ "Tanya you can't hide it from me. And you deserve to be happy. But if he's going to be a jerk, then don't waste your time."

Tanya laughed. "Listen to you giving me relationship advice when I don't even have a boyfriend to try it out on. I know you mean well Edward, but honestly, butt out. I mean that in the nicest way possible." Tanya smiled angelically.

Edward's form shook with repressed laughter. "I admire you Tanya, you always say what's on your mind, even if you don't have to." He let go of her as the song ended. "Just don't settle," he said and then left her standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Tanya shook her head as she watched him leave. Turning she went the other way, heading toward the woods. She was stopped by the sound of Kate's voice. "Tanya."

Tanya turned around and smiled. "Kate. You look so beautiful." She knew she had said it a million times already but it was so true.

"Thank you. Are you okay? You look... upset." Kate frowned.

Tanya chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at Kate. Her golden gaze went to those still on the dance floor then back to Kate. "I... I'm sure you know that someone came out of nowhere and saved me from the tracker and his crony. His name is Jesse. I thought he was a decent guy but my opinion has recently changed."

Kate raised a brow and nodded slowly. "Will you be going back to Alaska with Carmen and Eleazar?"

Tanya visibly blanched. She hadn't thought that far ahead. "I don't know. I packed up and left Maine, so I suppose so. You're taking an extended honeymoon?"

Kate smiled. "Since we can't agree, yes. I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Tanya laughed a bit. "Well I hope you have fun," she said quietly and reached out to hug her sister. "Are you leaving soon?"

Kate returned the hug. "Yes, and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you. Tanya, just take care of you and don't worry about the rest of us. We'll get by."

Tanya smiled. "I know you will. Life always goes on, doesn't it?"

"That it does, my dear sister, that it does," Kate replied and took Tanya's hand. "Come say goodbye. Garrett would be upset if he can't say goodbye to his favorite sister in law!"

Tanya laughed. "I'm his only sister in law!" She let Kate drag her back to the group where the others were hugging Garrett and shaking his hand. Tanya threaded her way through the others and walked up to Garrett's side and offered him her arms. He smiled and stepped into them, embracing her tightly.

"Take care of yourself Tanya. And we're here if you ever need us," he whispered in her ear before setting her down. Then he reached for Kate's hand. Together they walked toward the front where Kate's Maserati was parked. The group followed them, Tanya trailing behind them all. She watched while Garrett helped Kate into the passenger side and then went around to the drivers side.

It was funny, Tanya thought. Kate never would have let anyone drive that car before. But love does strange things, and Tanya had seen the change immediately. She was truly happy for them. She waved as Garrett put the car in gear and turned it around in the drive before taking off down the long, winding path. She stood there a long time after the others had gone back to dancing and other things. She was only shaken out of her trance by the insistent ringing of her cell phone in her bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jesse had been pacing his small place, walking one end of the cottage to the other and back again. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was forget Tanya ever existed. Unfortunately, that didn't seem like it would be possible. Throwing a punch at the wall, he watched as it produced a satisfying crack and plaster rained down to the floor. He wasn't used to this... obsession. He needed to clear his head. But first, he needed to hear her voice again. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number that had popped up on the screen when she'd called him earlier.

-

Tanya blinked a couple times and shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from it. Why was she even thinking of _him?_He was nothing to her. She reached in her bag and pulled out the phone. Seeing the number displayed she took a deep breath and clicked the button, pressing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

-

The phone started ringing on the other end and Jesse quickly hung up. Feeding the obsession would just make it worse. He tossed the phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Maybe a night out, and some dinner would make him feel better and more able to think. Locking the door behind him, he went around back and uncovered the car sitting there. In this area, one didn't drive these types of cars lightly, but he was heading out of town. Pulling the tarp off, he exposed the bright red Dodge Viper he kept under there. Tonight was a night for the top off, going at top speed before finding a nice dinner companion.

-

"Ms. Johnson? This is Adam Carlson, your landlord?" the voice on the other line spoke timidly.

Tanya closed her eyes and had to think a moment. Oh yes, she had given her name as Tanya Johnson to rent the apartment. "Yes, Mr. Carlson. What can I do for you? I left you the last months rent and the keys on the counter in the apartment."

"Yes, thank you. I was calling to find out what address you'd like me to forward your deposit money to. You didn't leave a forwarding address."

Tanya sighed. Always with the details. She rattled off the P.O. Box they had in Alaska.

"Thank you Ms. Johnson. I will send that out immediately."

Tanya hung up and sighed. As much as she didn't want to talk to Jesse, she had hoped with some part of her that it would be him on the other line. It was stupid. She put the phone once more in her bag and turned to go up the stairs to the house. She would change and then maybe she would go for a drive. She needed to get her mind focused on something other than a guy she had just met once.

Tanya dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a blue cotton tank top. Throwing on a pair of flip flops, she hurried down the stairs and out the door, grabbing the little bag with her keys and her phone on the way. She had hastily scribbled a note to the others telling them she would be gone for awhile. She jumped into the Denali and took off at top speed down the driveway. She turned the stereo on, letting the pounding beat dull the images of a beautiful pale face with red eyes and a dark mop of hair.

-

Jesse turned up the stereo in the Viper and headed toward the coast. A nice drive along the ocean might clear his head. Along the way he sang along to the songs that came on the radio. Satellite radio had been something he was glad they had invented. Tons of channels with such a myriad of music tastes, there was bound to be something for every mood someone might be in. Watching the miles fly by, he tried to keep his mind on the road. Unfortunately it kept wandering back to a place he didn't want it to go. Forcing himself to clear his mind, he saw the exit for a sea side town and took it.

He came into Brunswick and started his search for a parking spot. It would be easier to find dinner on foot. Sliding the sports car into a spot downtown, he put the top up then stepped out, unfolding his tall form from the car. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to tame it into some semblance of order after having the wind blow it all over. Giving up, he locked the car and started walking down the sidewalk. He had been to this town before, once or twice, though not lately. A few blocks up from where he had parked was a bar that had live music most nights. It might be a good place to look.

He found the bar suitably packed. The artist on stage was just finishing up his set, and Jesse took the opportunity to slide into a seat off to the side. He did enjoy music, all types as it were. Sitting in the shadows, his eyes didn't stand out so much, though they were nearly black with thirst. The smell of the living blood pulsing through the veins of the throng of people in the bar set his throat on fire. He watched as the musician packed up his gear and some of the patrons dispersed for a bit of fresh air outside the door before the next set.

The sweet smell of lilacs wafted closer to him, and he looked up to see a girl, probably barely twenty one, standing at the other end of the table from him. He could smell the alcohol she had consumed so far and thought to himself how stupid she was. She was going to get herself killed tonight for her bravery in approaching him. Of course while all this was being thought in his head, he was smiling at her. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

The girl gave him a wide grin. She was pretty, he supposed, with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. He could see the pulse beating at the side of her throat and his throat, which was already on fire, became even more painful if possible. "You looked lonely, all by yourself over here. I'm Sophie," she replied.

"Jesse," he replied. "And I'm not lonely anymore," he said with a wicked looking smile.

Sophie giggled. "Do you come here often?"

Jesse almost laughed out loud at the blatant pick up line, but instead smiled. "Not often. I'm only in town for a little while, and I heard this was the place for hearing local music."

She nodded. "mmm-hmm. My friend is performing tonight."

Jesse had to be careful with this one now. He should have known she wouldn't be alone. She would be stupid to be. "Has she performed yet?" he asked, to be polite.

"No, I think there is one other person on before her." She frowned as if trying to remember.

"So where is your friend?" he asked casually, all the while scanning the packed bar to see if he could pick out someone who might be looking for her.

Sophie bit her lip. She tried to do it quickly, so he wouldn't notice, but he caught the glance around the bar. "She is in the back getting ready for her set." she said, though she didn't sound confident about it.

He wondered if she thought he would like her friend better. Right now he didn't care about either one, he wanted to sink his teeth into her neck. He forced himself to get up slowly, and smile sweetly to her. "I think I'm going to go outside for some fresh air before the next performance." He had to get away from her, or have her come with him, otherwise he would be creating a huge problem for himself very soon.

"Oh... oh okay." she looked a little sad.

Bingo. He had her. "I could use the company," he said, giving her his best non threatening smile.

Her answering smile was brilliant. "Okay, sure!" she said. Stupid girl.

-

After taking care of his dinner date, he had walked back to his car, whistling. He didn't exactly like taking a human's life, but what else was he supposed to do? A nagging voice in his head said there was something he could do, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. What good could it serve? He was a vampire, and as a vampire, he survived off of human blood. That was the way of things.

Unlocking the car and climbing in, he backed out of the parking space and headed toward the highway that bordered the ocean. A moonlit drive down the coast before heading back toward the cottage was just what he needed. Maneuvering out of downtown, he passed couples out for a late night stroll, enjoying the balmy night. Tonight this bothered him for some reason, and he sped away, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Soon he was watching the water on one side of him as he drove. The moonlight spilling down created a beautiful scene and at the next turn off, he nosed the car off the highway and headed toward the beach. When he reached a place to park near one of the public access beaches, he glided into it and reached into the back seat. He always had a duffel bag back there with drawing supplies. You never knew when you would come across a beautiful scene to draw. Grabbing it, he walked toward the water and plopped down in the sand, drawing the waves coming in, the moonlight bleaching the scene bone white. However, when he looked at his finished picture, he found that he had added something to it. A woman sat, her back facing him, looking out over the water, but he would know the hair tumbling down in the wind, and the curve of her shoulders and back anywhere. Tanya.

-

Tanya drove toward the coast. Maybe the smell of the salt water would calm her. The closer she got, the more restless she became to just walk the beach. When she reached the public access beach, she parked her SUV, thankful to see only one or two cars still in the lot. Probably kids having a bonfire. She climbed out of the truck and locked it up. Slipping her flip flops off, she padded barefoot onto the sandy path that led to the waters edge.

The feel of the Pacific as it washed over her feet cleared Tanya's mind, though not of the one thing she would have liked to forget. All around, thoughts of him came, and she couldn't understand why she was so worked up over him. She had met him once for crying out loud! And he had as good as admitted he'd been stalking her. So why would she want to even see him again?

_Because,_ a voice said in her mind, _he is the most beautiful man you've ever met. And he challenges you in a way you haven't been challenged before._

Sighing to herself, Tanya sat down at the waters edge, and let the waves wash over her feet, the wind lightly blowing her hair about her face as she puzzled that answer out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

In the month that had passed since Tanya had left the small town, Jesse had found himself more and more restless. Even hunting lost it's appeal, though he still did it to sustain himself. It was strange to him. He had met her once, talked to her only once, besides that horrible telephone call, and yet she was all he could think of. He didn't understand why. What was it about this one woman that was driving him crazy as no other woman before her had? With that thought, he threw a bag over his shoulder, locked up the house and went to uncover the Viper. Tossing the bag in the back, he got behind the wheel and started the engine. The purr gave him some satisfaction as he slowly drove around the front of the house and maneuvered onto the road. He didn't know where he was going, at least not consciously, and he didn't care at the moment, all he cared about was the road ahead.

He had played the hang up game several more times in the past month. He had never been this much of a coward over a woman either. Of course, most women just threw themselves at him and he never had to work for it. But Tanya, she had challenged him from that first moment, demanding his life's story, not even returning the favor. Jesse told himself that this was why he was so intrigued by her. He had told her something of himself and she hadn't told him what he wanted to know. That was a valid reason to be obsessed with a woman, right?

Jesse drove on, and was surprised to find himself already halfway across the country. Had he really been driving that long? Not that it took that long in this car, going top speed, but it had passed much faster than he had expected. Not being able to deny anymore where he was going, he reached over to the seat next to him where he had tossed his cell phone. He picked it up and ran his thumb lightly over the outside of it, debating. Maybe she would take it better if he just showed up. Maybe if he called she'd tell him not to come. What if he got there and she wasn't even there? He wasn't entirely sure where she even lived, he only knew her sister lived in Alaska normally and he thought that they lived together. What did he really hope to accomplish by seeing her? He already couldn't stop thinking of her. It's like a drug, you have a little and suddenly you can't get enough. Another glimpse of her would send him over the edge. And what for? He didn't even know her!

The miles wore on and he still hadn't called. The phone was clutched in his hand, though he was careful not to crush it. When he realized he was in the state of Washington he couldn't put it off any longer. He flipped the phone open and dialed the number he had memorized the one and only time she had called him.

-

Tanya stared miserably out the window of her plush bedroom. Kate and Garrett still were away on their honeymoon, and though Tanya tried to be sociable with Carmen and Eleazar, she was failing miserably. They knew about Jesse, of course, but only that he had saved her life from the tracker sent by Caius. They didn't know the depth of feeling she had for him, if you could call it feeling. She didn't know what to think of him. For some strange reason, she missed him, and she couldn't understand why. And if she didn't understand it, how was she to explain it to someone else? Tanya had become almost worse to live with then she had been after Irina's death, except this time she had confined herself to her room.

Being unable to sleep left a lot of hours to be miserable. Sure, once or twice she had picked up the phone with the intention of dialing Jesse's number, but she always stopped before she could hit the send button. Why was this one man so important to her? One logical answer presented itself, but Tanya could hardly bring herself to acknowledge it. _You love him,_ the voice said. But how could she? She didn't know anything about him other than he was handsome, came from Australia and had that dreamy accent. That gift he had was something else too. She wondered idly if Aro knew of him. She could see Aro wanting to trade up from Renata if he could get his hands on Jesse.

That thought filled her with inexplicable rage. She would die before she would see Aro or Caius have their greedy hands on Jesse! But what was she thinking? He wasn't hers, and had probably forgotten about her by now. He hadn't called. He was probably entertaining himself with his other conquests. Clenching her fists together, Tanya pushed herself off the bed and strode to the window, opening it. September in Alaska was already cooling off, but she gulped in great breaths of the cleansing air. She didn't know how long she had stood there like that, sucking in the scents of the forest beyond, when her phone started ringing. Whirling in surprise she grabbed it quickly and opened it, pressing it to her ear lightly.

"Hello?" her voice sounded breathless even to her ears.

"Tanya?"

Oh. My. God. She sank to her knees at the sound of that accented voice caressing her name. "Jesse. What... How are you?" Tanya struggled to maintain her composure.

"I'm... fine," he replied. Was she imagining the nervousness in his voice? "I... well..." he was struggling for the words, which Tanya found strangely endearing. Any other man who had been a stuttering fool she would have left immediately. "How are you Tanya?" he finally asked her.

"I'm... good," she lied. _Liar! You have been miserable since you left him outside your apartment in Maine!_ her mind screamed at her.

"I'm glad you are doing okay," he said, and he sounded as if he sincerely meant that. "Look, the reason I called is because I have found myself three thousand miles from home." His voice sounded a bit more confident, now that she hadn't hung up on him in the first two minutes on the phone. "And I was wondering if it would be okay... to see... you?" And now he was back to sounding nervous.

Tanya, who hadn't picked herself up off the floor from the shock of the voice she'd been daydreaming of for the past month, lay back against the plush carpet and closed her eyes. "You're... in... Alaska?"

She heard him chuckle. "Not yet, I'm actually in Washington. By the time I got this far, I couldn't deny where I was going to myself anymore. But I didn't want to show up on your front step without giving you a heads up. First because I was afraid you would just slam that door in my face, and second, because I have no idea where you even live!" The words tumbled out faster than normal, and if she hadn't had vampire senses she probably wouldn't have caught all of that.

Tanya thought of Carmen and Eleazar. They would probably be happy to see her exit her room for some reason other than hunting, though she hadn't been doing much of that either. "I... suppose you can stop by." _because I've been dreaming of this day since I left you._ she didn't add.

There seemed to be a tinge of triumph in his voice. "Just tell me how to get there!"

Tanya gave him directions to the house and when she hung up she looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in what seemed like forever. There were dark bruises under her black eyes, and her normally shiny strawberry blond hair hung limply about her shoulders. She brushed a finger across her cheek under the bruise of one eye and sighed. Hunting first, then cleaning up. She found her shoes in the closet an put them on, then headed downstairs. She wasn't aware of it, but both Carmen and Eleazar were sitting in the living area when she walked through on her way out the door to the woods. They glanced at each other and raised matching jet black brows as they took in the sudden change in demeanor of their adopted sister.

-

After she had hunted, Tanya came back to the house sporting some new leaves and twigs in her hair. Irritably, she pulled them out quickly in front of the full length mirror in her spacious bathroom. Her eyes were now a brilliant golden color, and the angry purple bruises under her eyes had disappeared. She started the shower, and stepped in, letting the hot water relax her. She washed her hair with green apple scented shampoo and her body with something fruity smelling as well. When she finally felt more human, and at this she giggled to herself at the analogy, for she hadn't been human in over one thousand years, she turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping her dripping hair in one fluffy towel, and her body in another.

Sitting down at the vanity in her bedroom she gently pulled a wide toothed comb through her tangled hair, she smoothed it into submission. Quickly braiding it into a French braid, she discarded her towel and started digging through her clothes and then laughed at herself. Was she really trying to impress him? Giving up on the pretense, she admitted that yes, she was, and dug out a pair of well fitting designer jeans that showed off her ass just right, and a one shouldered blouse in a cream color that showed off her skin and eyes. She glanced at the time and then at her feet. Wiggling her toes at herself she went back to the vanity and grabbed some light pink nail polish, painting her toenails quickly. With a last satisfied sweep of the brush she finished and closed the bottle.

Waiting for her toes to dry, she cursed the fact that nail polish hadn't caught up to vampire speed. She leafed through a book, but was too restless to read. After what seemed to be hours, but was probably about fifteen minutes, the quick drying polish was sufficiently dry enough to slip her narrow feet into open toed heels in a white patent leather. Taking in her appearance once more in the mirror she was happy to see that she looked beautiful. Smiling once, she released her gaze in the mirror and headed out the door.

As she nearly bounced down the stairs, Carmen and Eleazar looked up and their gazes showed their surprise at her sudden change in appearance. Tanya gave them a blinding smile and came to sit down in one of the overstuffed arm chairs.

"Wow, Tanya, you look... happy," Carmen said gently.

"Thank you. I feel much better," Tanya replied.

-

While the hours passed, Tanya finally filled Carmen and Eleazar in somewhat on what had happened and how she had been feeling. They exchanged knowing looks with each other. Tanya rolled her eyes, but it was all in good fun. Nothing much could have spoiled her mood. When the doorbell rang at the front door Tanya was up out of the chair, and to the door in the blink of an eye. She threw the door open, and while the other two looked on, she drank in the sight of the tall, lanky frame of Jesse. His hair still needed a comb, and his eyes were still a brilliant red. She idly wondered if he had fed in the area but pushed the thought out of her head. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt and expensive skate shoes. Her smile with met with an answering one just as wide.

"Jesse," she said. "Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jesse flashed her a heart stopping grin before he stepped past her into the house. It didn't take long for his eyes to take in the plush surroundings of the foyer and what he could see beyond. Tanya closed the door and looked up at him. "Come in and meet my sister and brother, Carmen and Eleazar," she said before walking past him toward the open living area where the other two waited.

Jesse followed, eyes missing nothing as he took in the details. They lived richly, he noted. Of course when one has plenty of time to accumulate money, and nothing better to do, a lot of people tend to spend lots of money. He smiled to himself as he stopped next to Tanya and abruptly sucked in a breath.

The shock on Jesse's face was mirrored on Eleazar's. "Jesse," Eleazar spoke low, though they all heard him.

"Eleazar. I had wondered what happened to you," Jesse replied.

Tanya and Carmen looked at each other then at the men, confusion etched on their faces. "You know each other?" Tanya asked, though that obviously seemed to be a stupid question. Of course they did.

Eleazar snapped out of it and looked to Tanya. "Indeed we do. I knew that Jesse was no longer a part of the guard, but I never knew what happened to him. And here he stands in our living room."

Tanya let out a shocked gasp. "The _guard?_ As in the Volturi?"

Jesse frowned at her reaction. "Yes, though you must have known Eleazar was also in the guard?"

Tanya was looking between the two men, and finally snapped her golden eyes back to Jesse. "Of course I knew Eleazar was in the Volturi at one time. I didn't realize you had also been. At the same time it appears." Tanya's voice was cool from shock.

Eleazar stepped in to try and smooth things over. "You know, Tanya, that I left to pursue a life with Carmen, and we joined your family. Jesse was still there at the time. Perhaps you should let him tell you his story."

Tanya bit her lip. She knew that the Volturi weren't all evil, but after the show down in Forks months ago, and then Caius sending his lackeys after her, she didn't know what to think. Of course she would have remembered Jesse in the group that had come, and he hadn't been there. All these thoughts whirled in her mind though it was only really a half a second before she nodded slowly. "Perhaps it's time we talked Jesse. This time on even footing."

Jesse sighed quietly and nodded. He guessed there was no putting this off now. He followed Tanya out onto the deck that came off the living room with French doors. He saw Carmen and Eleazar discreetly disappear up the stairs. Turning to face Tanya, he waited to see what she would say.

Cocking her head to one side, Tanya regarded him thoughtfully. Jesse just stared her down with those intense red eyes. "You were in the Volturi guard?" Her voice was deceptively quiet.

He shifted slightly, raised his chin a notch and shrugged. "I didn't realize that was a crime. Especially since your 'brother' Eleazar also used to be in the Volturi guard."

Tanya closed her eyes, wondering why this was bothering her so much. It's not like they had had a chance to talk about their pasts yet. "I'm sorry. It came as a shock, and with the events Caius set in motion so recent in my memory... well I was just shocked."

Jesse watched as she opened her eyes slowly to look at him again. He was stunned by the glittering golden color. "Tanya..." He drew in a breath. "I left the Volturi not long after Eleazar did. I found that I tired of Aro's and Caius's games."

Tanya nodded, unsure what else to say. "I suppose it's time to talk. Of course I realize your life didn't start when I walked into it, however unwittingly," she smiled slightly. "Just as mine didn't start when you saved me."

Jesse pointed to the spot where a couple chairs and an outdoor loveseat sat around a portable fire pit in the corner. "Shall we sit down then? This may take some time." He grinned.

Tanya couldn't help but smile back and she strode to one of the chairs and sank gracefully down into it. When he was seated across from her, she pulled her legs up under her, and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, her chin in her hand, watching him. "So... Australia huh?" she asked nonchalantly.

Jesse shook his head. "Oh no, I answered your questions back in Maine. Now you get to answer some of mine." He grinned before continuing. "Your eyes... they are so pretty. But you don't feed on humans?" He had followed her hunting once, but he was curious what she would say.

Tanya shook her head. "No. Many many years ago, we found we could survive on animal blood. It's not as filling as human blood, but it keeps us killing them. It also enables us to live in one place longer. We have had this residence here for a long time. From time to time we do leave, but we always seem to come back. It's home I suppose."

Jesse looked fascinated. "You really don't feed on humans?"

Tanya was used to this question and chuckled a bit under her breath. "No, we don't feed on humans. The... guilt of killing someone weighs heavily on me. I have killed before, but I don't _want_ to."

Jesse nodded. "And you live here with Carmen and Eleazar. Is that the sister you called?" He knew it wasn't, of course, but the figured he could keep her talking. Her voice had a soothing effect on him.

Tanya gave him a funny look, but shrugged, obliging his unspoken request for her to continue with her story. "The sister I called was my sister Kate. She is the one who just got married. She met Garrett... well awhile ago, and they kind of hit it off. And he helped her through a very difficult time. They are crazy in love," she smiled a bit as she said that last part. Perhaps she had finally figured it out.

Jesse smiled when she did. "I'm sure he's a very lucky guy. And they live here too?"

Tanya nodded. "They are still on their honeymoon right now, so they are not here, but yes, they usually live here as well. Eleazar teaches psychology up at the Fairbanks campus during the school year. Carmen donates her time to one of the museums in Fairbanks. Kate has been between jobs, deciding if she wants to go back to school for another degree or not. I've been taking time off as well ever since... Well I figured I'd either go back to school again, or find something to do for work in the next few months."

Jesse watched her curiously as she shifted in her seat after omitting something from her explanation. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

Raising her eyes to his, she stared helplessly into them for a moment before nodding. "I had another sister..." her voice was very soft, nearly a whisper. "Irina. Caius killed her, mostly to provoke an attack by Kate and myself. Our friends... they stopped us from attacking, averting the disaster. It was another of Caius's sick games," she said bitterly.

He raised a brow. "Caius seems to have it in for your family. Do you know why?"

"I can only guess, as he has never come out and told us," she said sarcastically. "He probably sees us as a threat, just as he and Aro see the Cullens as a threat. They think we want the power, the... responsibility, of upholding the law. I respect it, but I don't _want_ to rule the vampire world. If I did, I would have joined the Volturi. I want to live out my existence quietly, with those I love."

Jesse was quiet. He understood all too well the games that Caius and Aro played. "That seems like a fairly easy thing to do," he said softly.

Tanya smirked. "You would think it would be."

Jesse settled back into the cushion of the chair. "So tell me, beautiful Tanya, who _are_ you?"

Tanya settled back as well and she started talking, the words tumbling out before she could stop them. She told him of Sasha, something she had chastised Kate for doing, but she finally understood why Kate had done it. She told him about the issues her and Kate had been having that brought her to Maine in the first place. She talked for a long time, and Jesse listened to every word as if she were speaking the gospel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It seemed to Tanya as if she talked forever. She couldn't remember the last time she had talked that much about herself. She briefly wondered if she ever had told her life's story to anyone. She finished her tale with how she had ended up in Maine in the first place. Sitting back in her chair she challenged Jesse's gaze with her own, as if daring him to comment negatively about any of it.

Jesse, for his part, had been enraptured with her tale. A mother who couldn't resist the allure of an immortal child, but knew it was wrong and protected her other children. Feeling as if she had to play the mother role after Sasha's death. Living off of animal blood. Irina's death, and the reasoning behind it. Tanya's jealousy over Kate and her new husband. It all fascinated him, though he couldn't exactly say why. At least not yet.

Tanya watched as he absorbed her tale and smiled when he seemed to accept it. She settled back into her seat. "It's your turn," she grinned. "Tell me the story that is Jesse."

He looked nervous all of a sudden. Would she accept the story? What would she think? There was only one way to find out. Taking a deep, unneeded breath, he launched into his story. "I don't remember my human life. I remember the intense burning of the transformation, though I couldn't tell you why they chose me. And when I say 'they' I mean the Volturi. Aro. I guess they had watched me as a human. Aro told me that I was in Australia, that I was a criminal sent there. I had escaped, and had a knack for hiding undetected."

Tanya sucked in a breath. Golden eyes met ruby as he continued. "They changed me. Aro thought that if I could hide like that as a human, imagine the things I could do as an immortal." His tone was faintly mocking. "I was good at what I did. I was a spy you see. I could spy on those the Volturi thought were breaking the law, to find out if it was true, before they brought out the calvary without being sensed. Of course, sometimes it didn't matter, if there was something the Volturi wanted, they acquired it, no holds barred.

"Sometimes, Eleazar and I worked together. Reconnaissance missions, looking for new recruits for the guard. I had the ability to hide us, and Eleazar could tell if they had a gift Aro might want."

Jesse paused. He looked away from her, not willing just yet to see her reaction to his next words. "I thought serving in the guard was something to be proud of, something special. I didn't realize that a lot of what I felt was Chelsea. I also was, in some part, grateful to them for saving me. For taking me in. I think that's why I stayed as long as I did. I watched Eleazar leave, and they let him. I was shocked, I didn't think Aro would let a gift such as his go. But it gave me hope that I might find the courage to leave as well."

Tanya ached to reach out and touch him, to let him know that she understood. She held back though, letting him finish his tale. "I continued to watch and wait. I saw as Aro conducted his raids to acquire his new pets and living pieces for his collection. While Aro's game is a subtle one, more about the show, Caius, as you know, has a deep seated sadistic streak and he butts heads with Aro over this. Caius would be perfectly happy going in and bulldozing a coven just to do it, and damn the perception and their standing in the vampire world. So I watched as Aro and Caius played their games, not only with the rest of the vampire world, but with each other as well.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Eleazar had left about two decades before, and I finally decided I was done. I told Aro, Caius and Marcus I was leaving. I am still surprised they let me go. I wandered Europe for awhile, but nothing there held appeal. I had hoped that maybe I would come across something that would jar my human memory and I would find out who I was, where I came from. Nothing did."

Jesse looked at her. "I caught a ship that was coming here. Before leaving the guard I had managed to... 'procure' some funding. I knew nothing about investing, so I lived as frugally as I could, unsure when I would be able to get more money. When I had made it to the New World, I wandered, hiding out during the sunny days, feeding in dark alleys at night."

Tanya wrinkled her nose, but smoothed her features into submission. However, Jesse had caught her look and sighed. "I know you don't feed on humans, but I do Tanya. I don't like killing them, but it's something that comes with the territory. I'm sure you can understand."

She didn't say anything, and Jesse continued. "I ran into other vampires. Sometimes one other, sometimes a pair. I fell in with a few covens for awhile over the years. I learned a bit about making money, and investing it. I saved up enough that I could eventually buy that little place you saw. Besides that, the only big indulgence was my car." He smiled as he thought of the Viper. "I'm still used to living sparsely. I spend my time sketching and painting. And then you came into my life..."

Tanya watched him. "And what happened then? It turned your life upside down?" she asked wryly.

Jesse laughed. "Yes, you have, though not in a bad way. But you are always there, even when you are three thousand miles away. I went to the beach one night. I was restless, and needed the peace. I thought I would draw the scene, the waves rolling in. However, when the drawing was done, you were also in it. You faced away from me, your hair blowing slightly in the sea breeze, watching the ocean roll up over your feet and legs. But I knew it was you. It was that night that you called me from your sister's wedding..."

Tanya looked taken aback. "You... went to the beach... that night?"

Jesse frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"It's just so strange. I also went to the beach that night. I did those exact things you described. I sat, letting the water wash over my feet, trying to wash away _you,"_ she replied.

Whatever reaction she had been expecting, it wasn't Jesse's triumphant laugh. "Don't you see?" he asked when she looked surprised by his reaction. "It's like fate is telling us something!"

Tanya shook her head. "I don't believe in fate Jesse. I haven't survived a thousand years by living by what _fate_ throws at me."

He reached for her hand and gently drew it from where it was clasped with her other one in her lap. He raised it to his lips, kissing the back gently. A shock akin to electricity shot through Tanya's arm, and Jesse felt it too. He raised his eyes to hers. "I believe in fate. I believe in it enough for both of us, if you'll give me the chance," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tanya stared at him for a long time. Slowly she extracted her hand from his and stood up, moving to the railing of the deck and gripping it in both hands as she stared out at the forest beyond. "I hardly know you Jesse. How can you talk like this when we don't even _know_ each other?" She turned to face him, searching his gaze for an answer.

Jesse stood up and walked toward her, but stopped a few feet in front of her. "Look, I started completely wrong with you Tanya. I realize that. I came off as a complete jerk, and it's because I have never had a woman challenge me the way you do. From the first second you talked to me, you demanded answers, instead of falling into my arms like most women. I love that about you. You can hold your own, you're independent. I also know you are caring, and sometimes, you are vulnerable. You proved that to me when you told me why you left here in the first place and ended up on a collision course with my own existence. You may not believe in fate, but if things hadn't happened the way they did, we would both be living our separate existences, oblivious to the other. I don't want to go back to that. Do you?"

Tanya listened to his speech, enthralled by the cadence of the foreign accent. She had heard other accents before, including Australian. She couldn't fathom why this one man's was so different from the others. Well she could, but she wasn't sure she was ready to contemplate that yet. One thing she was certain of, whether she wanted to admit it or not, was that she _couldn't_ go back to an existence pretending Jesse didn't exist. She shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I don't think I _can._ I don't understand why, but being away... I was miserable." When Jesse broke into a grin she held her hand up. "I still don't think it's fate, but I'm willing to keep you around for a little longer," she said teasingly.

Jesse let out a joyous whoop and was across the distance between them before she could even blink. He reached out and gently cupped her face in his hands, sending those electric shocks through them both again. Slowly, as if he were a human boy on his first date, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Both of their eyes flew open and they stared at each other, golden mixing with ruby, as they took in the absolute clarity of how _right_ it felt.

Letting her eyes slip closed, Tanya reached out for his shirt, pulling him back to her. With a low chuckle, Jesse obliged and their lips met once more, this time more forcefully. The kiss was new and familiar all at the same time, and Tanya briefly wondered at how that could be, before giving herself over completely to it. Her tongue lightly traced his lips, and he parted them. Her hands explored the hard planes of his chest and back and arms, while he busied his hands with memorizing every curve of her sides and back. Pulling back slowly, Tanya opened her eyes, her breathing ragged, and watched the rise and fall of Jesse's chest as he tried to get his own breathing under control. "You might be worth keeping around a little longer than I originally thought," she said playfully.

Jesse caressed her cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers, tracing the curve of her face. He reached out and pushed a lock of strawberry blond hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful," he stated simply, as if it were a fact, like her eyes were gold. He smiled when she looked away, as if she'd never heard these types of compliments before. Gently, he turned her face back to his. "Don't look away, it's true. I'm sure millions of guys have told you that over the past thousand years," he said with a smile.

"Of course, but it was different. They thought I was beautiful because that's what being a vampire makes me. Beautiful. But you know all the details of the past. You know my insecurities and my not so pretty traits. How can you still think I'm beautiful, when on the inside, I don't feel that way?"

Jesse grinned and leaned in, kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling away. "Tanya, your feelings don't make you ugly, they make you feel human. Surely you realize that. And everything that a human feels isn't always pretty. But, at least to me, they make you more beautiful. Who wants a perfect woman anyway?" he laughed.

"The same type of person who wants the perfect man?" she countered. She pushed him gently, nudging him out of the way back toward the chairs they had been seated in. Once they were settled, this time together on the loveseat, she looked up at him. "What do you do all alone out there in the woods in Maine?"

Jesse smiled. "I draw. Or I paint. Sometimes I write. The last month though, I drew a lot, and all the pictures ended up being you."

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "You drew me?"

Jesse laughed. "Don't look so shocked, Tanya. I brought some of them with me. I never go anywhere without a bag of art supplies."

Tanya looked doubtfully at him, but he looked very serious. "Would you show me?"

"Sure. I'll be right back," he said, getting up and dashing off.

Tanya knew she didn't have much time to think, he would be right back, but she needed a moment away from him to think _clearly._ There was definitely something between them, something she didn't really want to explain to herself. She knew she was lying to herself, thinking that it wasn't anything but a fling, but felt that it was okay, considering she wasn't telling the lie to anyone else. But soon they would have to go into the house and face Carmen and Eleazar, and Kate and Garrett would return home eventually as well, and could Tanya lie to them? She didn't think so. Carmen and Eleazar had already proved to be more observant than she would have liked, and that was before Jesse even walked in the door. Kate would spot it immediately. There really was only one option here. The question was, how long would she pretend before she couldn't anymore?

Jesse came back before she had decided on the answer to that question. He sat down next to her again, and opened his bag, pulling out a sketch pad. Opening it carefully he set it on her lap to look through. Jesse watched as she looked through them slowly, as a human would, taking in the perfect renditions of her own face and body in sketch after sketch.

Tanya looked up at him when she was finished. She turned back to the picture he had drawn the night on the beach. "I wasn't even in front of you. I was three thousand miles away, yet this is almost exactly how I looked. How... how did you know?" she asked quietly, raising her eyes to his.

Jesse shrugged. I don't know. I just drew it. I didn't even realize you were in the picture until I was finished drawing it. I looked at it, and I knew then, that I wouldn't be able to drive you from my mind, no matter how many women I saw. I'm surprised, really, that I had even lasted as long as I did before coming here. I probably should have been on my way that night."

Tanya gently closed the book and offered it back to him. She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, looking at him. "This is very difficult for me to say. I've never said it to another man before. I... want you to stay. I want to get to know you better, and I don't think that now I can let you leave. I needed you to go get your sketches... because I can't think clearly when you are around me." She laughed and it came out sounding nervous. "But I realized I had only been lying to myself in thinking you were someone I could love and leave, so to speak. Carmen and Eleazar already could see that before you even knocked on the door. Kate will spot it in the blink of an eye. I was completely miserable when we came back here. I tried, but I wasn't fooling anyone, especially when I have lived with them for the past couple centuries."

Jesse, for once in his dealings with Tanya, did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset her when she was asking him to stay with her. "I will stay, if that is what you want. But, I didn't bring much for clothes or anything... I may have to go back to get my things."

Tanya frowned. "If it's only clothes, we'll just go shopping."

Jesse suppressed a shudder at the thought. "We'll discuss this a little later?" he asked hopefully.

Tanya was about to reply when they both heard the whine of a sports car coming down the road. "It sounds like Kate's car. Time to meet the fam, Jesse."

Suddenly, for some reason, Jesse wondered if he'd spoken to soon in telling her he'd stay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kate and Garrett were just pulling into the driveway when Tanya and Jesse returned to the living room. Carmen and Eleazar had also appeared, and the four of them arranged themselves to welcome home the newlyweds. Tanya was nervous. How would Kate react? Tanya had run away less than a year ago, due to her extreme jealousy and difficulty accepting Kate's relationship. Of course, Tanya hadn't realized, hadn't understood, how Kate had felt. How could she have?

Carmen gave Tanya and Jesse both a reassuring smile, and Eleazar squeezed Tanya's hand just as Kate and Garrett walked in the door. They stopped just inside the door, the conversation they had been having over how the hunting had differed in the mountains from the south was forgotten as they both took in the new vampire that stood in their living room. Kate raised a brow, and Garrett gave him the once over in a sort of big brotherly type fashion.

Jesse, taking the initiative, stepped forward with a smile, and offered his hand to Garrett first. "Hello. You must be Garrett, Tanya's brother in law. I'm Jesse."

Garrett glanced quickly to Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar before looking to his wife then back to Jesse. Kate's eyes widened infinitesimally as she heard his name. Garrett shook Jesse's hand. "A... shock to meet you Jesse," he said with a bit of a chuckle.

Jesse had the grace to look slightly ashamed as he turned to Kate. "And you must be Kate. You are nearly as beautiful as your sister," he said, offering her his hand.

Kate had taken his hand, and before anyone could react, she had shocked him, sending him crumpling to the floor. She stood over him, and Jesse had the sense to remain on the floor, though he rolled to his back, so his eyes met Kate's. Her pale hair hung over her shoulder as she stared at him. "_That_ was for being a complete and utter jerk to my sister on the day of my wedding."

Jesse met her gaze solemnly and folded his hands over his chest, his feet flat on the floor, his knees bent. "I have regretted that moment since she hung up on me."

Kate took in his face, noting he seemed serious. She nodded once, stepping back, looking at Tanya. "I take it, he's actually a decent guy after all since you invited him here?"

Tanya laughed. "It seems that there is some decency in him, but with you around, he'll be the most angelic vampire that ever lived I think."

Everyone laughed at that, and Garrett reached down, helping Jesse up.

Jesse grasped Garrett's forearm with his hand and let the other man heave him upright. He gave Kate a small smile. "Remind me not to tangle with you."

Kate laughed. "Yeah I get that a lot. Only Garrett here puts up with it, and I've shocked him more than once." She turned a loving gaze to her husband and he just laughed.

"I could make the obligatory bad joke here Katie but I think I'll spare us all," he said.

"Thank god for small favors," Kate said.

They all moved toward the living room finally, settling into the couches and chairs. "How was your honeymoon you two?" Carmen asked.

"Garrett wasn't too sure on the whole beach thing, but once I got him there, I had a hell of a time moving him from it," Kate said while reaching over to take his hand. "He found that even though adventure is great, relaxation can be good too."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Only with you. No self respecting _man_ goes to a private beach alone just to relax. If a man goes to the beach, they go to pick up women. Therefore, I only liked it because you were there, since I obviously don't need to pick up a woman."

They all laughed at the vehemence in his voice. "Hey, it's okay to like relaxing and the beach Garrett! Carmen got me hooked on that years ago. We go several times a year." Eleazar said.

"Well I had to give Kate credit, I dragged her through the mountains and forests all over western Canada, and she put up with it, and kept up."

Kate grinned, and they continued their tales. They told how they had hiked the Saint Elias Mountains in the Yukon, as well as in the Canadian Rockies. They had then gone and rented a private island in the south Pacific. They had decided that they would alternate anniversaries at each destination, and Kate was trying to talk Garrett into following Carmen and Eleazar's footsteps in hitting the beach more than once every other year. She had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before he caved. A mischievous grin lit her face at that thought.

Finally Kate, who had been covertly watching her sister and Jesse, had to ask. "Why did you come here Jesse?"

Jesse looked at Tanya. He had noted that all of the other vampires in the room, save himself, had the golden color eyes of an animal hunting vampire. "I realized I was a complete jerk to Tanya and I decided to make an apology in person."

Kate raised a brow. "You drove across the country to apologize to Tanya? And yet you're still here."

"Kate. Come on now, don't be like that. If Tanya is happy, let it go," Garrett said quietly.

She glanced at Garrett then back to Tanya. "After _everything_ you put me through. All that talk of Irina's death, and how dare I share Sasha's story with Garrett, and suddenly this guy shows up, to 'apologize,'" she made air quotes with her fingers, "and suddenly, you're on cloud nine? Don't bother denying anything Tanya I can see it. You were miserable without him, even before you came home, I knew it the day of the wedding when you told me about him."

Tanya sat motionless, except her hands, which had twisted with Jesse's, while Kate went on her tirade.

Garrett was about to say something, but he was cut off by Kate. "No, Garrett, don't you see what a hypocrite she is?" Her flashing gaze was back on her sister. "You, who was so jealous you had to _leave,_ just out of the blue takes up with the first guy you meet that's a vampire. Nice, Tanya, really nice."

Besides Tanya and Jesse, the other three all sat, open mouthed at Kate's outburst. Eleazar was the first one to recover himself. "Kate, don't you think you are being unfair to Tanya? She didn't understand what you had with Garrett, and perhaps now she does. You owe it to her, and to yourself, to speak with her. _In private."_

Kate looked like she was about to start chewing out Eleazar when Carmen spoke up, presumably in defense of her mate. "Eleazar is right Kate," she said quietly. "This is between you and Tanya, not the rest of us, including Jesse. It's time to take this up with her alone."

Closing her eyes, Kate felt Garrett's hand squeeze reassuringly on her shoulder before she nodded. "You're right of course. I am terribly sorry for putting all of you on the spot like that. This is between my sister and I alone," she whispered. Opening her eyes she offered a tremulous smile to Carmen, Eleazar and Jesse, turned and kissed Garrett quickly on the lips and stood. Her gaze caught Tanya's for a brief moment before Kate strode out of the room, toward the back door.

Tanya sighed, and squeezed Jesse's hand, almost unconsciously, and stood as well. She smiled to them all and turned to follow her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kate stalked out the door, her pace quickening even more as she approached the familiar tree line. Ducking into the protective canopy of the greenery, she found a large, flat rock a hundred yards in and settled on it. She waited for Tanya to appear.

Tanya followed Kate at a slower, more human pace as she tried to figure out just what it was Kate was so upset about. Tanya understood that her leaving had hurt Kate a lot, but her staying would have destroyed them both, and she thought that Kate knew that. She followed Kate's scent into the forest and found her perched on the rock. Tanya sighed and moved over to Kate's side. She told herself that she had done nothing wrong, so there was no reason to worry about what Kate would say.

Kate took in Tanya's stance as she glided to her side and then nodded slowly as she seated herself next to Kate. Before Kate could say a word, Tanya spoke quietly.

"I realize this was a huge shock to you, Kate. Please, believe me when I tell you how sorry I am for springing it on you this way. I had intended to tell you before you returned home, so it wouldn't be this way. Jesse literally showed up earlier today. He called me when he was in Washington State, and told me he wanted to come up and see me. The sound of his voice alone lifted me out of the depression I'd been steeped in for the last month, how could I deny him?

"I'm so sorry Kate, for what I put you through after Irina's death. I didn't understand. I was afraid I was losing the one thing I had left in this life, you. We had just watched our youngest sister destroyed and burned for no other reason than Caius's mood and sick desire to destroy those of us who are different from him. And instead of turning to me, your big sister, you turned to Garrett. I understand now why you did it. But at that time I didn't. And it hurt me so deeply, and I was so jealous. I know that my leaving hurt you, but don't you understand that if I had stayed, it would have destroyed us both?"

Kate was silent for a long time. "Tanya, I told you before, I only want you to be happy. It was such a shock to come home and see this. I know I over reacted but... If Jesse makes you happy, then I have no choice other than to accept him," she said softly. Then she grinned. "But I do reserve the right to shock his ass if he ever does stupid things that hurt you."

Tanya felt the weight lifted from her chest, as it seemed that Kate would forgive her after all. She reached over and grabbed her into a hug. "I'll warn him. Try to be nice to him. He isn't so bad once he gets over himself."

Kate laughed, then abruptly stopped. "Tanya, I noticed his eyes are red. Is he... going to try our life?"

Tanya bit her lip. "Honestly, we haven't discussed it. I won't force him to choose though. I am sure with enough of us around, he'll make the right decision." _I hope,_ she added silently.

Kate frowned but didn't question Tanya's decision. After all it really wasn't either one of their decisions, it was Jesse's. "Tanya..." Kate sighed quietly. "I hope he decides to join our ways. If he doesn't... He can't hunt anywhere near here."

She nodded. "I know. I'll talk to him." Tanya stood up. "I truly am sorry for hurting you Kate. I just want us all to be happy."

Kate smiled a bit. "Isn't that what we all want out of this existence? To be happy and live it as best we can?"

-

By the time they returned to the house, everyone had shifted into their normal activities. Eleazar was grading papers for his psychology course, Carmen was playing on the piano, picking out a soft tune. Garrett had turned on the TV and was watching some show that was on. Jesse had retrieved his bag and was quietly sketching in the corner. They all looked up, warily, Tanya thought, as the sisters entered the room.

Kate flashed them all a brilliant grin that only a newlywed has before she bounded over to Garrett on the couch. She curled up into his side, and reached for the remote. Tanya watched as Garrett playfully smacked her hand away before giving in to her and handing the remote over. Tanya wondered at that. How much a man changes for the woman he loves. She had seen it in Edward, and later in Garrett. Would the same happen for her?

Tanya walked quietly over to the corner where Jesse had gone back to sketching, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was drawing. It was a drawing of the living room she saw, with Garrett sitting on the couch, Carmen at the piano, and now he was adding Kate next to Garrett. She noted that Eleazar was also there, but half in, half out of the picture as he sat in his chair near the window, grading.

Jesse's hands flew across the paper, the charcoal leaving behind an almost perfect rendition of the scene in front of him. To him, this was something new and exciting. It got boring drawing the same four walls all the time in his cottage. To have a new group of people to observe and draw, maybe paint... he was excited by the thought. He glanced up to Tanya, as she watched him. Giving her a smile he stopped drawing for a moment and reached out, pulling her closer. Tugging her down so her ear was close to his mouth, his breath tickled the hair there as he whispered. "Is everything okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I was hoping you'd want to go for a walk or something with me."

Jesse looked down at his drawing, it was nearly complete. "Just let me finish this real quick before they all move," he said with a chuckle. His hands were back to flying across the page, adding the shadows and finishing touches. It was done in five minutes. He set it down and stood up, offering his hand to her.

Tanya looked at it, really looked, and noted the long fingers, the strong hands. _My god, even his hands were beautiful,_ she thought. Maybe she was doomed after all. That thought brought a strange smile to her face, and Jesse gave her a weird look. Tanya took his hand, lacing her fingers with his, before she said, "I'll tell you later."

Jesse shrugged and led her toward the front door. They stepped out and walked down the driveway. It was a companionable silence they shared, walking hand in hand. They must have walked a mile or so before either spoke. Some things you just couldn't hide from your vampire family unless you were far enough away from their super hearing.

"Jesse, I wanted to tell you that I am really happy you're here. More so now that Kate knows and accepts it. Though she said if you get out of line, she reserves the right to shock your ass back into place," Tanya said with a smile. She leaned back, looking at his ass. "Though I think I'll keep your ass to myself." She grinned at him.

Jesse laughed. "It's all yours Tanya. Kate will have to make do with shocking something else into line."

Tanya sighed. "There is one thing we haven't discussed. You're hunting habits... they... conflict with our way of life," she paused, and let out another sigh. "I don't know what to say. I want to ask you to learn to hunt our way, live our way. But that's not my choice, it has to be yours. So, I will ask you, please, if you are going to hunt people, don't do it anywhere near here, or in Fairbanks. I'm sure you understand our need to keep a low profile. We've been living in this area for many many years, and would hate to have to leave."

Jesse stared straight ahead as he thought over her words. "I... can't promise you I will live your lifestyle. But I will try it for you." He turned his head to look at her. "Can we do that? I will try, but I won't promise that I can do it. And if I... hunt humans, I will not do it anywhere near here." His eyes pleaded with her. He wanted so badly to make her happy, but he just didn't know if he could hunt animals. He had watched her do it, but just the [i]smell[/i] of them turned his dead stomach.

Tanya looked over to him and she nodded slowly. "It's all I can ask for. I want you to be happy too." They had stopped walking and she reached out with her free hand to brush a stray lock of hair from his forehead. Tanya delighted in seeing his visible shiver at her touch. "It's really not so bad when you get used to it," she said with a smile.

Inwardly, he cringed, but forced a smile. "It's... going to take some getting used to." His thumb stroked the delicate flesh on the inside of her wrist, and Tanya felt the tingle all the way to her toes. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Tanya, for her part, was having none of that and she reached up with her free hand and put it behind his neck, pulling him closer for a real kiss. She felt his laugh as he smiled against her mouth and obliged her willingly. Her lips parted and he was teasing her tongue with his own. The kiss lasted for hours, or was it only minutes? Finally, she pulled away, her breathing ragged, and looked at him, surprise evident on her face. "Do you think... It will always be like that?" she asked him.

Jesse laughed, it was a joyous laugh. "I hope so, doll."

Tanya's eyebrows raised at the use of the word 'doll' and she pushed him back toward the trees lining the road they had been walking along. "Doll?" she said. Her voice had a tinge to it he couldn't quite place. Was she kidding? "Doll?" she asked again, pushing him a bit harder. He was inside the tree line now, and he stumbled over something. He would have stayed upright, had Tanya not come barreling at him at that exact moment, knocking them both to the ground.

He landed hard on the ground, and he could see the trees above scraping the sky. Tanya landed on top of him, and he looked up into her eyes. There was a smile on her face now. "Doll?" she asked breathlessly, before lowering her lips to his, reclaiming the passionate kiss they had shared moments before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was a long time before they returned to the house. When they did, they both needed a hot shower, and a change of clothes. Coming into the house like a couple of giggling teenagers, they avoided the looks of Kate and Garrett, who were still settled on the couch. They ran upstairs to take a shower.

As they were getting dressed Tanya looked over Jesse's wardrobe appraisingly. A wicked smile spread across her face. He glanced at her, a smile starting to spread across his face as well, until she spoke. Her words chilled him to the bone. "I think we should go shopping."

Jesse's look of contentment changed to a look of panicked horror. "Sh...Shopping? I don't think so, why don't I just tell you what size I wear, and you can just buy whatever you like?" He spoke quickly, hoping she would let him off the hook.

No such luck. Tanya shook her head. "No, I think you should come with. You finish getting dressed, I'm going to go find out if Kate wants to come as well," she said while quickly fastening her strawberry blond curls into a braid. She was out the door before Jesse could answer.

Bounding down the stairs, Tanya burst into the living room with an announcement. "Kate, we need to take Jesse shopping. He has barely any clothes, and he will need some more."

Kate looked up at Tanya, comprehension spreading across her features. A smile matching Tanya's spread across her lips. "Well that sounds like fun. Garrett could use some new clothes too. Let's get Carmen, I bet Eleazar is in need of something new for his new year in classes."

Garrett's eyes were wide. "No. No. You are _not_ dragging me into this! Go have your fun with Jesse, but leave me out of it!"

Kate grinned. "Oh, come on baby. It'll be fun!" She was laughing now, and so was Tanya.

"Carmen," Tanya said, knowing the other woman would hear her. When she appeared seconds later Tanya filled her in on their diabolical plan, to which Carmen enthusiastically agreed.

While she went to retrieve Eleazar, Tanya went to drag Jesse downstairs, and Kate was forcefully pulling Garrett off the couch, where he had made himself into a statue. "Oh come on Garrett, it will be fun! I know how much you love shopping with me!"

"Okay, Katie that is a complete and total lie. I only went shopping with you to make you happy, and you know it!" he retorted.

"Bah. This will make me happy if you come with," she said, trying that angle out. She smiled sweetly for effect.

It worked. Garrett sighed and let her pull him to his feet, where he wrapped her into a bear hug, his face buried in her hair. Breathing in her sweet scent he sighed again. "Fine, you win. But I won't like it," he said, mock angrily.

Kate lifted her face to his and kissed him. "You don't have to like it. This is to make _me_ happy, remember?" She said it playfully, and had a brilliant smile on her face.

Garrett rolled his eyes and ran his hand up and down her back affectionately. "Yes yes, I know."

Tanya wasn't having nearly as much luck with Jesse. "Please? Garrett and Eleazar are going too!" she pleaded with him.

"Oh so you got your sisters in on the torture? Are Garrett and Eleazar that whipped that they will put up with a day of being Ken dolls for their wives?" Jesse replied with a smirk on his face.

Tanya laughed. "Yep. Now play nice and be my Ken doll for the day. I promise you a day of doing whatever you want in return..."

A wicked gleam was in his eyes as he contemplated. "Alright it's a deal. But you have to do whatever I want for a whole day whenever I decide to cash it in."

Tanya couldn't really think of much of a downside to that, so she nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She grabbed his hand, and was momentarily struck by how easily they had fallen in with each other. She pulled him along as they went downstairs.

Carmen and Eleazar weren't far behind them and they could hear Eleazar protesting. "_Mi amor_ please, can we not do this? I have papers to grade!"

Carmen laughed, the tinkling sound resonating throughout the openness of the downstairs living area. "_E__ncanto,_ indulge me, _por favor?_ It will be fun!"

Eleazar was muttering under his breath. "Fun for who? Not for us certainly!"

Carmen had a wonderful smile on her face as they all met in the living room, all the men looking very uncomfortable. But when their gazes met, they all must have realized that at least they wouldn't be going through it alone. Eleazar and Garrett had both suffered through that on several occasions as it was.

"Well, lets get going! Shall we take the Denali and Eleazar's Avalanche? They offer the most room for purchases," Kate said.

"That works for me!" Carmen and Tanya said in unison. They headed for the garage, Carmen and Tanya grabbing the keys to the respective vehicles on the way.

Tanya and Jesse piled into the front seat of the Denali, while Kate and Garrett climbed in the back seat. Carmen and Eleazar got into the Avalanche. They pulled out of the garage together, and Carmen waited while Tanya took the lead. Tanya put the pedal down and they took off like a shot out of the driveway, Carmen hot on their tail. It was a quick drive into Fairbanks, where Tanya pulled into one of their favorite malls.

A collective groan came from both cars as the men realized that, indeed, their fate for the day was to be human(like) mannequins for their women. The girls scrambled out of the cars, wearing huge smiles, while the guys got out at a very believable human male at the mall pace. Each couple linked hands, and headed inside. Macy's was first.

Conscious of moving at human speed, Carmen, Tanya and Kate picked out pants, shorts, and shirts, piling them high on their arms. Garrett, Jesse and Eleazar watched with matching looks of horror on their faces. Once satisfied with the first round of selections, the girls headed toward the dressing rooms, glancing behind them to make sure the men followed. They did. Slowly.

Kate threw her pile in a room, while Tanya and Carmen did the same in two other rooms. Then they each stood sentry outside the dressing room doors, waiting while the guys went in and changed into a first set of outfits. At the same time, the three doors opened, and out stepped Garrett, Jesse and Eleazar.

Garrett was dressed in a pair of khaki colored cargo shorts that went to his knees and a rust and tan plaid colored lightweight, short sleeved button down shirt over a white t-shirt. All were Columbia brand. Jesse was wearing a pair of Tommy Freedom Fit blue jeans and a black Nike t-shirt. Eleazar was dressed in carpenter khakis and a tan colored Ralph Lauren polo shirt. All three wore matching expressions of disinterest.

Kate nodded in approval of Garrett's outfit and he was rewarded with a kiss that lasted a bit longer than appropriate for public. Carmen adjusted the collar of Eleazar's shirt, trailing her fingers down his chest as she murmured in his ear her approval. Tanya looked over Jesse's outfit the longest and then smiled. "Yes, I think that's perfect," she said to him.

The girls sent them back to change, and the ritual repeated itself for about an hour. When they had a pile of clothes that they had decided on, they took them to the register and paid before dragging the guys to a shoe store.

Kate found a new pair of hiking boots for Garrett, Carmen found a pair of loafers for Eleazar, and also a pair of walking shoes for when he wasn't working. Tanya picked out skate shoes for Jesse. When all the shoes were picked out and approved, those too were paid for. By the time they were done, the guys were laden down with packages, and each of the girls also carried several bags.

On their way out, Kate had suggested they stop in and get some shampoo and body wash in one of the fancy stores there. The guys groaned in unison and said they would seat themselves and the boxes and bags on the bench outside while the girls went in. Rolling their eyes, the three women went into the store and returned fifteen minutes later with another bag each.

Finally, they gathered up all their bags and boxes and headed out to the cars. Piling them into the Denali and the Avalanche, the guys heaved triplet sighs of relief that the torture was over. The girls were giving each other congratulatory hugs for managing to pull it off. Then they all piled back into their respective cars and headed back to the Alaskan wilderness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Several weeks passed, and Jesse didn't mention anything to Tanya about what he wanted in return. Tanya, after the first few days, had ceased to think about it. They had been spending most of their time together just getting to know each other, and also Tanya was trying to get Jesse to hunt animals. He would go with her, though he didn't really care for the animal blood. It just wasn't anywhere near human blood in taste, especially the herbivores. He hunted for Tanya, and did his best to not hunt humans. Only once he had left, late at night, and drove to Anchorage, where he satiated the burning in this throat.

"...you were an _accountant?"_ Jesse asked her one day, when they'd been talking about what they had done.

Tanya shrugged. "Why not? I took night classes at the university, then I did CPA work. I had an office in town, but mostly I did my work by mail. It was something to do to pass the time."

Jesse shook his head. "I can see why you did it by mail. Any male business owner who walked into your office would have been struck dumb by your beauty. You could have charged them way more than you did, and they would have gladly paid it."

Tanya's laugh rang through the room. They were in her bedroom currently, he lounging on the bed, she sitting crosslegged on the floor. "I've done all kinds of things you wouldn't expect a 'beautiful woman' to do. I actually hold several masters degrees in different subjects, accounting only being one of them. Journalism, psychology and I do have one in theology as well."

Jesse's eyes widened. "I have to say, I'm impressed Tanya. I don't have the self discipline to go through school with humans in such close proximity all the time, so I'm pretty much self taught. You know that drawing and painting are my passions. I have drawn and/or painted almost everything, but living subjects, humans are what I love best because of the wide range of emotions and stances that they can portray in a single look. To try and capture that on paper or canvas is a challenge, and it's one I'm still trying to master."

Tanya's brow raised. "I've seen your work, Jesse, and it's phenomenal. I can't imagine there is much left to master that particular talent."

"You've seen my drawings, but not my paintings." A brilliant gleam was in his eye. "I want to paint you Tanya. You would be my greatest creation, if I can accurately portray you on canvas."

Tanya didn't know what to say. "You've drawn me, from memory even, why do you need me there to paint?"

Jesse just smiled softly. "Doll, I could paint you from memory, but it's nothing like having you there in front of me. Especially if I want to capture that very human emotion that shines on your face so often these days."

Tilting her head to the side, she appraised him a moment before smiling a bit. "Will this be your day then? I spend it sitting for you while you paint me?"

Jesse laughed. "Well... yes, but you won't just be sitting for me. I have a very specific idea in mind. We will need to go and get all the supplies, and then find a suitable spot though."

Tanya arched a brow and wondered just what she had gotten herself into with her rash decision to convince him to go shopping. "Well, what types of supplies do you need?" she asked.

"Canvas, an easel. I'll have to check my bag, I think I brought some brushes and paints, but I'll probably need more. A silly beret to wear while I paint," he said with a chuckle.

Tanya eyed him for a minute then cracked up laughing. "That would make my day!" she said with a giggle.

"Shall I talk like this as well?" he asked in a surprisingly good French accent.

She giggled again. "Okay we can skip the beret and French accent. Can I drive the Viper into town to buy what you need?"

Jesse paused. After a long moment, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you can." He tried not to look too pained about it.

Tanya let out another peal of laughter as he failed with hiding his expression. "Oh don't worry Jess, I won't crash the thing! And if I do, I'll buy you another."

That seemed to calm him slightly. "Alright, you can drive. Is there an art supply store in town?"

Tanya thought a moment then nodded. "In Fairbanks there is. We'll go there." She grinned and unfolded herself from the floor in a fluid motion. She quickly finger combed her hair into a low ponytail and secured it with a band she found in a box on her vanity. She looked over at Jesse who was still sitting on the bed, and grinned. "C'mon Jess, this was your idea! Lets go!"

Jesse reluctantly got off the bed, and then was next to her in the blink of an eye. With a grin he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, lifting her nearly out of her shoes before setting her back down and walking out the bedroom door with a chuckle.

Tanya, left breathless by the kiss, looked after him, stunned for a moment before she laughed and followed him out.

-

The drive into Fairbanks was over too quickly for Tanya, who found she loved the way Jesse's car handled. However, as promised, she didn't wreck the car. Driving through town, she maneuvered to a strip mall where they had a decent sized arts supply store. Climbing out of the car, she tossed the keys to Jesse over the top and shut her door while he did the same. They walked around the hood and went into the store.

Tanya's eyes nearly glazed over at all the art supplies. She had never been much for the fine arts, though she could play the piano.

Jesse, on the other hand, was in his element. Ducking his head and running his hand through his already tousled hair, he gave Tanya an almost apologetic look before he started walking through the aisles, gathering the supplies he needed.

Tanya followed him half-heartedly. She was glad the sales people had that instinctive urge to shy away from them, because she really didn't want to brush them off as she just wandered around, looking at the different things. Her thoughts turned to Christmas time, and her eyes went to Jesse, who was currently looking at the different canvases they had. Biting her lip, she went back to perusing the merchandise she would never need for herself.

Tanya looked up as Jesse approached, his arms full of supplies. "Are you ready to go, doll?" he asked quietly.

"I was ready to go the second we walked in, so yes," she said with a smile.

Jesse laughed. "Then give me one more moment, I'll meet you at the car," he said as he walked toward the check out counter.

Tanya gratefully escaped the store, and it occurred to her that perhaps that was how he had felt when she'd dragged him shopping for clothes. She made a mental note to go shopping with her sisters from now on, they could buy clothes for the guys without them there. She leaned against the hood of the car, watching the clouds pass overhead, as they normally did in this area. A couple minutes later she heard him coming, and the car alarm deactivating.

Jesse smiled at her as he put his purchases in the back and they both slid into the car, Tanya in the passenger seat this time. As the engine purred to life, Tanya leaned back and closed her eyes. A moment later she felt his silky skin slide across her hand before taking it and lacing their fingers together for the drive home.

-

Kate's car was gone, Eleazar was at school and Carmen's car was also gone when they pulled in. Jesse parked in the spot that he had overtaken for himself and the both got out. Gathering his things, they went inside and listened, but no sounds greeted them. Apparently everyone was out for the moment.

"Come on. We can do this in your room," Jesse said, starting up the stairs.

Tanya followed. "Our room," she corrected quietly, and it was true. Jesse had sent for most of his other stuff, that wasn't furniture and the like, to be sent to Alaska, and it had been. There hadn't been any question of where it would go. His clothes were taking up a rack in Tanya's walk in closet, his shoes on the floor, and his other things scattered around the room as much as hers were.

Jesse was setting up the easel and the canvas. He had it angled so he would be able to see the bed, and Tanya raised a brow. "Just what do you want me to do?" she asked.

He grinned. "Well, doll, you remember that scene in the movie _Titanic?_ I thought I could paint you in a way similar to that. Minus the huge heart diamond of course."

"Ummmm..." Tanya was speechless. It wasn't that she was modest or shy. She was, after all, gorgeous and she knew it. But to let him paint her that way... It seemed so intimate. Then again, why else was she letting him hang around if she didn't think she could trust him and keep him around? If she didn't love him? But instead she reached up, cupping his cheek in her hand, running her thumb softly over the darkening circle under one eye. "You're thirsty," she said quietly. "Why don't we hunt first?"

Jesse shook his head quickly. "I'm fine. We can hunt later. I'm in the _zone_ now," he said with a laugh.

Tanya dropped her hand and nodded. "Alright. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Well can you take your hair down? And then once you get undressed, I'll see how you look on the bed."

Tanya smiled, wondering if he'd be able to do this without joining her on the bed first. She had found a man that matched her in passion when she met Jesse. However, she did as she was told, taking her hair down and shaking it out about her shoulders. With a saucy glance to him she sauntered toward the bed, slowly shedding her clothes as she went. Undressed, she climbed up on the bed and gave him a grin, her eyes daring him to paint her instead of join her.

Jesse, watching her little show, groaned and tried to concentrate on the canvas. It didn't last long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It had taken Jesse more than a week to complete his masterpiece. That was mostly because he had a hard time keeping his hands off the beautiful, naked woman before him. It had truly been worth the wait though, as it had turned out to be his greatest work yet, exactly as he had told Tanya. It now hung in the room dedicated to art and other priceless objects in a place of honor above the fireplace. Even among the priceless originals in both paintings and objets d'art, the painting stood out.

Tanya, not being the shy sort, was very proud of it, that she was the inspiration for it, and that her Jesse had painted it. She had called everyone into the room to admire it. Carmen, who had an eye for art just as Tanya did, but not like Jesse's, had declared it one of the most magnificent pieces she had seen in her 400 years. Kate, Garrett and Eleazar had all agreed.

Jesse stared out the window in their room. Tanya had gone with her sisters to Anchorage for a day of shopping, and all three men had been relieved to not have to go with. However, he missed her when she was gone. It was a strange feeling to him, like an emptiness he never knew he had until he had met Tanya. And now that she was gone, even if it was only for a short time, relatively, he felt like that piece of him had gone with her. He briefly wondered if Garrett and Eleazar felt that way each time their wives left for awhile.

Tanya continued to amaze him. He had spent some time talking with Kate and Garrett while Tanya was out hunting one afternoon, and he had learned a bit of her past. Kate had told them both how she, Tanya and Irina may be the inspiration for the succubus legends. Kate had laughed, because all three of them had tried so hard, and failed so miserably, not to seduce the unsuspecting male population. What could she say? They liked what they liked. Irina had been the first to end that lifestyle when Laurent came to them. She had fallen head over heels for the beautiful, charming man. Unfortunately they had found out later that he didn't quite feel the same way. Kate was next to give it up when she had met Garrett. And finally, now Tanya had given it up as well, because, Kate had said, she had finally met a man who not only matched her in passion, but she wouldn't break him either.

Jesse would have blushed at that if he could have. Instead, he marveled in the changes that he hadn't seen, but those closest to her had. And to think he had been responsible for those changes was a huge ego boost. He couldn't deny the fact that he loved her any longer. He had known it from the start, but refused to acknowledge it. Jesse sighed and pushed himself up from the bed, going to stare at some of the things that were Tanya's around the room. She'd been accommodating, and the room no longer looked as if it belonged just to her.

Coming to stop in front of the full length mirror on the closet door he took in his appearance. There were dark purple bruises under his eyes, and his eyes themeselves were nearly black. He had been putting off hunting. The animal blood was disgusting to him, but to see the disappointment in Tanya's eyes if he killed another human...

He had told her, of course, about his slip up with the girl in Anchorage. He didn't want to, but to hide it had seemed unacceptable. Or maybe it had been that his eyes were a brilliant red and couldn't hide the fact from her. No matter the reason, he had told her, and she hadn't been upset. She had nodded and told him she understood. But the disappointment in her eyes... it cut him to the core. He had apologized over and over, and she just told him that it was okay, and she was sure he could get used to this lifestyle, but she knew it was a huge adjustment, and didn't expect immediate results. That had hurt worse, her total confidence in him, than if she had railed at him.

And he was trying. He told her he would, and he was. But the blood... it just wasn't human blood. It was fairly disgusting. Only Tanya, his Tanya, could get him to drink it at all. Running a hand through the messy mop on his head and making a face at his reflection, he decided it was time to talk to Garrett and Eleazar. Maybe they could give him some pointers on this whole abstaining from human blood thing.

He could hear both men at their respective activities in and around the house. Garrett was out in the garage, working on his Pontiac. The body wasn't anything special, but he kept the engine top-notch. That car could rival the Viper if they had cared to test the theory.

Eleazar was in his study, shuffling papers. Jesse assumed he was grading papers or something. He had watched Eleazar fall in love with Carmen, and watched as Aro let him leave. Eleazar had been an inspiration to Jesse, whether he knew it or not.

Jesse tore his gaze away from his reflection and left the room. As he was walking down the stairs, he called Garrett and Eleazar's names. He could hear as they stopped what they were doing, and then finished what needed to be finished before answering him. Settling into a chair in the living room, Jesse didn't have to wait long before both men appeared.

Garrett hadn't even washed his hands, so he was careful not to touch anything other than his ratty work clothes and he didn't sit down. Eleazar, on the other hand, came in and dropped into his chair. Both men looked at him expectantly.

"What can we do for you Jesse?" Eleazar asked in his quiet way.

Jesse looked at them both and then sighed. "I was hoping you might be able to help me. I... I was wondering how you both handled your lifestyle so well. To say I'm having difficulty adjusting is an understatement."

Eleazar nodded. "I never thought that feeding from humans was right, but it was the only thing I knew. I wrestled my conscience every time we drank. When I met Carmen, I knew she had that same gentle nature. After leaving Volterra, we would let our thirst go until there was nothing we could do but find someone and drink. And we would both spend days afterward mourning what we had done. And then we met Tanya and her sisters. Being that we were both so opposed to killing a human, we took to this lifestyle fairly easily. Granted, the blood certainly isn't as tasty as a humans, but the trade off is worth it to me. You just have to decide if the trade off is worth it to you Jesse."

Jesse mulled over his words a moment, and then Garrett spoke. "I didn't have nearly so noble of intentions as Eleazar did," he said, giving Eleazar a smile. "I was happy with my life. It all turned upside down the moment Emmett and Rosalie Cullen found me and sent me to Forks to witness for them. Meeting Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen was certainly life changing, though I didn't set out to be a vegetarian. But my nature being what it is, I couldn't resist the challenge in Kate's voice when she asked me to go hunting with her. No, I didn't like it, I found it really disgusting," he broke off when Eleazar started chuckling.

"But by that time, I was hopelessly lost to Kate's feminine wiles."

This time it was Jesse who was snickering.

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's not _easy_ for me, Jesse, but I do it because I want to. Maybe when I've been doing it as long as Eleazar it will be much easier, but until then.... I just do what I can. And believe me, to me, Kate is worth it. As Eleazar said, you have to decide if the trade off is worth it to you."

Jesse nodded. "You are basically saying that I need to commit myself one way or another."

Garrett and Eleazar nodded in unison.

"Well, I guess that answers that question. I know what I need to do then." Jesse hauled himself out of the chair he'd been sitting in, and headed back toward the stairs. He had just passed the foyer when a small knock came on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Stopping for a moment on the stairs, he heard Eleazar open the door. "Nikky, come in. What can I do for you?"

He heard her step inside and suddenly her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. His throat, already on fire from the lack of hunting he'd done lately, was an inferno so hot, Lucifer wouldn't have wanted to live there. His hands trembled, and he clenched them into fists at his sides, willing himself to walk the rest of the way up the stairs, putting distance, an open window and hopefully miles between him and this delicious smelling human girl.

"Professor, I'm sorry for disturbing you at home, but I needed to bring these to you immediately. I was in your office, and noticed them sitting in a different pile from where they should have been. I'm sorry, I must have misfiled them, and I know you are grading these tests today." Nikky spoke quickly.

"It's okay Nikky, thank you for taking the time to bring them here, but you didn't have to. You could have called, I would have come to school early to finish grading them." _And you wouldn't be in a houseful of vampires right now._ Eleazar added silently.

Jesse heard a shaky laugh come from Nikky. "I didn't even think of that Professor, I'm sorry. I was so concerned with getting them to you. I wouldn't want anyone to fail because of my mistake."

Jesse took a sharp intake of breath, and his throat was even more on fire than it had been before if that was possible. His whole body trembling, he turned, fighting with himself the entire time. He knew Eleazar could hear him, and he willed the other man to get the girl out of there before he could do it. Deliberately, Jesse made his way down the stairs, his whole body shaking with the need to kill this girl. He could hear Eleazar trying to get the girl out of the house.

"...thank you again Nikky. I will see you in class tomorrow." Eleazar was trying to not so subtly get the girl out the door. Unfortunately that's when Jesse came into view. Her eyes widened in shock, presumably at his beauty, until she caught the look on his face. Pure, unadulterated terror took over her features, and Jesse lunged for her.

"JESSE! NO!" he was dimly aware of Eleazar yelling at him, and then crashing into the other man. Jesse was so focused on the girl's scent that he didn't notice Garrett had appeared as well. He felt strong hands holding him back, but his eyes were only for Nikky. The stupid girl was rooted to the spot in fear.

A growl erupted from his chest, and in a feat of strength that could only be borne from desperation, Jesse pulled himself free of both Eleazar and Garrett's restraining hands. He heard Nikky's whimpers of fear as he came on her, pushing her head aside and sinking his teeth into her soft neck, feeling the soothing warmth of the blood cool the hellfires in his throat.

-

He came back to his senses, looking down at the broken body of the pretty teaching assistant in his arms. He closed his eyes on the scene, but held her still, unwilling to let her go. He'd let them all down. Eleazar and Garrett had just finished telling him how he needed to choose for crying out loud and look what he went and did! He never should have let himself get this thirsty.

He continued to mentally berate himself as he opened his eyes, finding Eleazar gently taking Nikky's body from him. He couldn't look the other man in the eye. "I'm... so sorry Eleazar. I... I tried to get myself away from her scent. I should have ran up the stairs... I should have done something..." the words tumbled out so fast, only a vampire would have understood them.

Eleazar looked down at his lifeless teaching assistant then to Jesse. There was no animosity in his eyes. "Have you made your choice Jesse?" he asked quietly.

Jesse nodded, with confidence this time. "This will never happen to another human by my hands." he said solemnly. "What can I do to help fix this?"

Eleazar, though he hid it well, was upset, though he did understand. He sighed. "You need to fix this yourself. I can't be anywhere near it, this is already going to cause enough problems. I wonder if she told anyone she would be coming here?"

Jesse gently took Nikky's body from Eleazar and frowned. Having a flash of insight, he looked up at Eleazar, finally looking the other man in the eye. "I am sorry for the problems this will cause you. I will clean this up as best I can. Can you call her roommate, or whomever she is living with? See if they knew she was coming here. If they do, tell them she never showed up and you are worried. If they don't know, tell them she had called to say she would be her, and you're worried because she hasn't shown up yet and it's been much longer than anticipated. I will take care of her, and her car." he paused. "Again, I'm really sorry Eleazar," he whispered.

Eleazar nodded and put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I know you are Jesse. And I do believe you will not do anything like this ever again. This was your turning point. I had better make that call."

As Eleazar walked away, Jesse picked up the purse left on the floor where Nikky had dropped it. It had penguins on it. Jesse sighed and walked out the door, taking the purse and Nikky with him. He turned around when he heard Garrett following him.

"Do you need any help Jesse?"

He smiled gratefully. "You don't have to help, but an extra pair of hands would be welcomed."

While Jesse put Nikky in the car, and found her keys, Garrett found a couple shovels from the garage. As they were about to leave, Jesse remembered something. "I'll be right back. We will need those papers that Nikky brought to Eleazar."

He ran into the house and spoke quickly with Eleazar, who surrendered the papers to Jesse. He sighed, figuring he could just give them all a standard grade for the paper.

When they were ready, Jesse sped out of the drive and headed toward a point half way between their place and Fairbanks. They would leave the car, running and the door open, her purse and everything still there. Jesse and Garrett would then take her far away from that scene. He hated to think what her family and friends would go through because of him, but to not do this, it would jeopardize everything Tanya and her family had worked for. And in the end, Tanya was much more important. He was, after all, a selfish creature by nature.

Reaching their destination, he realized that while he'd been inside getting the papers, Garrett had had the foresight to put some extra gas in the tank, so as to make it look as if she'd never reached their house. They set the scene, and then took Nikky from the car. Making sure there were no cars coming, they darted into the forest, Jesse carrying her body.

They ran for many more miles away from the Denali home before they were able to find a suitable place. Quickly they dug deep into the earth, and then Garrett handed Nikky's body gently down to Jesse, who laid her very softly on the earthen floor. "I'm sorry, Nikky. I promise this will never happen to another human by my hands. You were my motivation to finally make that choice. I am sorry," he said quietly and quickly, before jumping out of the deep hole, and starting to shovel the earth back over her. When they finished, they spread leaves and trampled the earth to help make it look like it hadn't been disturbed.

Finally, they ran back toward the large home on the edge of the Denali forest. They didn't speak along the way, each lost in their own thoughts. Jesse was wondering what he'd tell Tanya. He knew that this was the last human he would kill. He would never put Tanya and her family... _their_ family through this type of thing again if he could help it.

Garrett had helped Jesse clean up, and it was for two reasons. One, because he really liked Jesse, and he believed him when he had said that he had tried to walk away. Being beyond thirsty, new to the vegetarian lifestyle and then to have a scent so overwhelmingly mouthwatering was a tough combination to overcome. Garrett himself had been punched in the gut by Nikky's scent, but since he'd had more time to adjust, and he'd fed only earlier that day, he'd been able to resist.

The other reason was because he could easily see what happened being him instead of Jesse. He actually avoided humans as much as possible because he wasn't always sure he could handle being around them. When Kate was with him, he could, she gave him the strength and confidence that he lacked. But alone, he wasn't sure. So he had offered to help Jesse, because he had an idea of what he must be feeling.

"Thank you, Garrett. You didn't have to help me, and you still did. I appreciate it," Jesse said as they neared the house.

"No problem Jesse. Honestly, I could see that being me. And I didn't want you to have to go through it by yourself."

"Now I have to explain it to Tanya," Jesse sighed.

Garrett nodded to the SUV that sat in the garage as they entered to put the shovels away. "No time like the present, my man. Good luck."

Jesse looked at the Denali sitting in the garage, then at the door leading up to the house and sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The first thing Jesse noticed when he stepped inside was that it was extremely quiet. He realized he could really only hear one person moving around, and he knew immediately who it was: Tanya. Walking through the house in her direction, he came upon her in her arts and antiques room. She was walking the length of the room, stopping now and then to examine a piece of art or pottery or whatever else caught her attention. When he stepped in she was looking at her portrait.

"When we came in," she said quietly, "Eleazar told Carmen that he needed to get away for awhile. He wouldn't say why, but there was a look in his eyes. He was very upset about something. So Carmen threw a few things together and they left."

Jesse was quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "I'm sorry Tanya."

She frowned and turned to face him. "It's not your fault that they are gone. And then, when Garrett came in, he immediately whisked Kate off to hunt. What happened while we were away?"

Her eyes were so trusting, so sure that it wasn't his fault. He hated to shatter that. He stayed where he was in the door and hung his head. "It is my fault Tanya. There... was an accident. Eleazar's... teaching assistant showed up unexpectedly." At first the words were trying not to leave his mouth. Suddenly, he didn't think that he could keep them in if he tried. "I tried Tanya. I tried so hard to get away, run up the stairs and jump out the window. But her scent, it was so overwhelming. It rooted me to my spot. Then it started pulling me in her direction. I was willing Eleazar to get her out of here. I didn't want to do it! You have to believe that. But the girl wouldn't leave! And before I could stop myself..." he let out a breath and lifted his head to look into her golden eyes.

What he saw in her eyes made him flinch away, but Tanya could see the utter sincerity in his. He hadn't meant to. But that didn't mean it was okay. "You killed a girl... in my house?" she asked in a tone that belied her mounting dismay.

He didn't speak, only nodded his assent.

Tanya cocked her head to the side, studying him briefly. "You killed Eleazar's teaching assistant. In my house," she said quietly. She paused. "I... I think you need to leave."

Jesse's shock was evident on his face. He hadn't missed her references to _her_ house, but he hadn't actually expected her to throw him out. "After everything we have learned about each other, you want me to leave?!"

The pain in his eyes matched what she was sure was in her own as she nodded. "You need to leave Jesse," she said quietly.

With his jaw set, he stood to his full six foot three inch height and nodded. He spoke stiffly, "If that is what you want Tanya." With those last words spoken, he turned and left the room, his steps silent. He didn't even grab anything, he just went to the garage and got into his car.

Moments later, Tanya heard his car start and then the engine revved before taking off down the driveway. With the car, and Jesse, gone, Tanya collapsed to the floor.

-

Upon their return to the house, Kate and Garrett were surprised to find that neither Tanya nor Jesse were anywhere in the main living area. Garrett went to check the garage, and Kate went up the stairs to see if they were in their room.

After Garrett had told Kate what had happened, along with the fact that it could have very easily been him who had killed the girl, she had rushed back here immediately. She knew that Tanya would be upset, but once she knew that it was an accident, and what Jesse had promised the dead girl, she knew that Tanya would understand and forgive him. Maybe they were already making up. She had just reached the door to their room when she heard Garrett.

"Katie, Jesse's car is gone. Maybe they went out," he said.

Kate glanced at the door, listening. "They aren't in their room, so it's possible," she replied as Garrett came up the stairs and to her side. At that moment they both heard something on the third floor above them. Kate looked up at Garrett and raised a brow. "Well Tanya is here, but what is she doing up there?" she asked quietly.

Garrett shrugged and they both started up the stairs that would lead them to the third floor which was mostly empty rooms and storage. Following both the faint sound of her movement and her scent, they found Tanya in the room they had stored most of Jesse's things in.

"Tanya what happened?" Kate asked.

Tanya refused to look at them. She was sorting through Jesse's things. "I told him to leave. He did," she said quietly. "He didn't even fight me. He just left."

Kate was at her side in an instant, and wrapping her arms around her sister. "Oh Tanya! Why did you tell him to leave? Carmen has told me what you were like while we were away. He's your true other half!"

Tanya just stood there in her sister's embrace. She was shaking slightly. "But he killed a girl! In our home! Kate, don't you see? He just isn't committed to our lifestyle, and I don't think I can be with him if that's the case. Even if he can live with their deaths on his conscience, I can't."

Kate frowned and looked at Garrett. He cleared his throat to get Tanya's attention. "Tanya. He didn't mean to kill her. I could see the war in his eyes, and both Eleazar and I tried to stop him, but he was way too thirsty. We had just finished discussing that he would have to really make the commitment to this lifestyle and he seemed ready to do that. Her scent was overpowering, even to me. If I had been thirsty, there was no guarantee that it wouldn't have been me attacking."

Tanya just stared at him. "So you both think it is _okay_ just because he was much thirstier than he should have been?"

"Of course not Tanya," Kate said. "But that's not the end of the story. Garrett?"

Garrett continued. "He was broken up over it Tanya. He did what he had to do to clean the mess up for Eleazar and for you. He didn't want us to all have to leave because of his mistake. But Tanya, when we were burying her he said something, and I'm inclined to believe him. He promised her that he would never kill another human being. The only time I've ever heard that much emotion in his voice is when he was talking about or with you. He meant it. He _is_ committed to this lifestyle, if you give him that chance."

Tanya was quiet for a long time. "Why didn't he tell me all this himself?"

"Probably because you told him to leave before letting him fully explain," Kate replied. She was always blunt with her sister, and no need to beat around the bush now.

Tanya hung her head and then sank to the floor. Kate, who was still holding her close, went with her. "I really fucked up this time. I just couldn't get past the fact he had killed her in our house. As if he didn't care what it would do to all of us."

Kate stroked her hair. "That's not it at all, Tanya. You should have known that. He's more than crazy about you, he'd never do something to deliberately hurt you."

Tanya sat up, and Kate let her go. "I better call him before he's halfway across the country again." She got up and went in search of her phone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Viper flew down the roads, weaving in and out of traffic when there was some, which wasn't often. He couldn't believe that Tanya had kicked him out. He knew what he had to do now. When he had driven the car out of the garage, he had no idea where he was going. But the farther away he had gotten, the clearer his head became.

He had been on the road for about an hour when the first call came. Looking at the caller ID on his phone he set it aside. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet. The phone had continued to ring incessantly until he reached his destination. Pulling into a small motel in Haines Junction in the Yukon Territory, he stepped out of the sports car and went to get himself a room. He had turned the phone to silent, not yet listening to the undoubtedly dozens of messages on his voicemail.

Getting settled into his room the phone started vibrating again. Glancing at the screen he frowned when he saw Kate's number come up. Picking up the phone and pressing the button he put it to his ear. "Kate, I really don't think --"

"Jesse, please don't hang up," Tanya said.

"What do you want Tanya?" he asked, his voice hardened with anger.

"Jess, I was wrong. I'm so sorry, I was wrong. I should have let you explain. Please, Jesse, come home and we can talk."

Her voice, the sincerity he could hear in it was almost his undoing. But it wasn't just for her he was doing this, he had to do it for himself too. "I can't Tanya. Not yet."

The long moments that stretched after he said that were almost palpable. "You... aren't coming back?" she whispered.

"I can't. Look, doll, I'll talk to you again. I promise. But I can't come back to your house right now."

"Our house Jesse. This is your home too. Please, don't do this."

"I have to Tanya. I'll talk to you soon," he paused. "Goodbye Tanya." He heard her sharp intake of breath as he disconnected. Closing his eyes, he lowered himself onto the bed he'd been standing by and curled up into the fetal position. It would have been so easy to drive back. Three hours and he would have been with her. But he couldn't. Not yet.

-

Three months had passed. When he stood in front of the mirror in the rented motel room he was finally satisfied. When he hadn't been actively hunting in the Kluane National Park, he had been completely useless, laying in the bed staring at the cracked ceiling. Letting his misery wash over him like a wave pool. He had talked to Tanya, but never had he told her what he'd been doing, or where he was. He only hoped that she would forgive him for taking so long to come back. But it was time.

He tossed the few things he had bought into a bag and looked around, checking to make sure that he had everything. Then he left the room for the last time and tossed his bag into the Viper. Going to the office he handed over his key. The smell of the woman behind the counter didn't bother him nearly as much as it might have even three months ago. He counted that as a small victory.

Climbing into the sports car once again he took off, the tires squealing as he left the motel parking lot. He would be home in less than three hours if he was lucky. He'd deliberately left late to avoid traffic and cops. Home. The word had taken on a different meaning in these last three months. Home was not a building, it was Tanya. Wherever she was, that was home.

He had timed his departure well, and arrived back at the large house on the edge of the forest in two and a half hours. Parking his car in the driveway he sat there, staring up at the front door. Almost scared to go in, which was ridiculous. Finally he opened the door and unfolded his tall body from the car. Shutting the door softly he walked up the walk to the front door. He was reaching for the knob when it disappeared from it's position as the door was flung open. Tanya stood there, and she looked pissed.

As she flung the door open to see Jesse standing there Tanya's anger at how he had left her for so long was evident, even she could feel the angry set of her jaw. However when she took in his appearance, ending with his eyes, all her anger dissipated. "Jesse," she whispered.

Raising his now golden eyes to hers he gave her a rakish grin that only he could pull off. "I promised you I'd come back doll. But I needed to prove to us both I could do this."

Tanya flew out the door and into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck in a vise grip, she pressed her lips to his throat before lifting her mouth up for his lips.

Jesse laughed and tightened his grip around her waist before obliging her waiting mouth with a deep, passionate kiss that released three months worth of missing her. Finally pulling back, both of their breathing was ragged. He reached up and gently smoothed the hair from her face. "I had promised myself I would never put you through what I did ever again. But I also needed to prove to myself I could do it. I'm sorry I left you, doll."

Tanya reached up, the pad of her thumb running in the hollow under his now golden eye. "I knew you could do it. If you had come back, I would have been here to help you."

"I know, Tanya, but I'm a big boy," he smiled at her disgruntled look. "Oh come on doll. I'm here now, and I did it. I will never kill another human. I promise you."

Tanya stood on tip toes to kiss him again. "I know you won't. Promise me you won't leave me again. That's what I want to hear."

He kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her neck. "I promise," he said before reclaiming her mouth.

-

They had made it inside, and to their room, barely. Spending the night making up for three months had been a sweet victory for them both. Now, as Jesse stood under the shower, letting the water spray his back, he heard Tanya getting dressed in the other room. Reflecting on the night he sighed with contentment and reached back to shut the water off. He stepped out of the shower and padded dripping wet to the bedroom where Tanya was pulling on jeans.

A mischievous smile lit his face and he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, soaking the whole back of her outfit as he did so. He buried his wet face and hair in the crook of her neck, shaking his head so the wet strands tickled her cheek.

"JESSE!" she screeched. A moment later she was laughing as he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed before falling down beside her. He lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand, looking down at her. His hair fell in wet strands over his forehead, adding to his charm.

Tanya's giggles subsided as she met his intense gaze. "Tanya," his voice was low and raw with an emotion she wasn't sure she wanted to name. "I love you."

She sucked in a breath. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that. The words sent her soaring on a high that she was sure nothing could pull her down from. She twisted her form so she was facing him and smiled a brilliant smile. "I love you too, Jesse." It was a relief to say the words finally.

The light in his golden eyes was so bright she had to blink. He leaned down, kissing her deeply, running a hand up her side. "Lets get you out of those wet clothes, shall we?" he murmured against her lips before tugging her top over her head.

They didn't get out of bed until much later that afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The family had welcomed him back with open arms, even Eleazar. Jesse still felt bad about causing so much trouble for him, but the other man had dismissed his apologies. "You have already apologized Jesse. Nothing too bad has happened. They way it was all set up, no one has questioned our story. I know you did not mean to kill her."

Jesse and Eleazar had shared a 'man hug' and it seemed all was forgiven. Carmen had kissed his cheek and welcomed him back, telling him how much more beautiful his golden eyes looked compared to the red. If he could have blushed, he would have. Jesse had kissed her cheek and embraced her in return.

Kate and Garrett, his champions from the moment he left, had both given him hugs on his return, and Kate too had kissed his cheeks. "Welcome home, Jesse," she had said quietly in his ear. He had kissed her cheek too before stepping back and wrapping a strong arm around Tanya's waist.

It seemed his life couldn't get much better. He had a family who loved him, and he loved in return, which was a strange thing to him, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. And the girl of his dreams. Well she would have been if he could dream. He and Tanya fit together so well, in so many ways, it was uncanny. He didn't really want to talk sex with his brothers, (and that's exactly what they now were, marriage or not) but he did wonder if it was the same way for them. Were their wives a perfect complement to them in all aspects?

A few weeks after returning home, they all decided to take a trip down to Seattle. They would stop in and visit their cousins, the Cullens, and also introduce Jesse to them while they were in town. Jesse suspected that Tanya wanted this trip specifically for that reason, but she denied it. It didn't matter, he had something he wanted to do while he was in the city anyway.

They all packed a bag and decided which cars to take. After much debate and discussion they decided that Eleazar and Carmen would take the Avalanche, and Kate and Garrett would ride with them. Tanya and Jesse would take Jesse's car. Tanya had called ahead and let Carlisle know that they were going to be coming, though she suspected Alice already knew.

Jesse led the way down, with Eleazar staying close behind. While they drove, Tanya told Jesse a little bit about the Cullens. "Carlisle and Esme are the heads of that family. They really do keep their growing bunch in line," she said, smiling. "Then there are Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Bella, and their daughter, Nessie." Her voice wavered just slightly when she spoke of Edward and Bella and their daughter.

Jesse looked at Tanya, his brow raised in question, though she wasn't sure if it was because he heard the slight break in her voice or because two vampires had a child. "A daughter? You mean, they adopted a young vampire, the way Carlisle and Esme did?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, Renesmee is Edward and Bella's biological child."

Jesse just stared at her, incredulous. "How is that even possible?"

Tanya shrugged. "Apparently, a male vampire can get a human female pregnant. The resulting child is half-vampire, half-human."

She didn't seem to be inclined to say more, and Jesse was still in shock over the fact that it could happen at all. After a long while, Jesse reached over and took Tanya's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

It was Tanya's turn to be surprised. "What for?"

"I can't give you a family."

Tanya smiled. "I have a family. Carmen and Eleazar, Kate and Garrett. And now you. You complete our family. So what if there aren't any kids running around? I never cared to change diapers anyway."

Jesse raised a brow looking at her. He didn't press the issue this time. Squeezing her hand, he guided the car off the exit that would take them into Washington. Glancing in the rearview mirror he saw Eleazar still close behind. "Tanya, are we going to Seattle first?" The thought had just occurred to him, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he was ready to meet their cousins yet.

Glancing over her shoulder out the back window, Tanya waved her free hand at the others in the Avalanche then looked to Jesse. "Well, I thought we'd go to Forks first, Carlisle said we could stay with them. We could go get settled, then take a drive into Seattle."

"Well... alright. How do I get there?" he sighed.

Tanya gave him the directions. When Jesse was silent after that she didn't push it, just watched as he navigated the sleek car effortlessly through the traffic. Finally, she asked, "What's wrong? Don't you want to go to Forks?"

He let out a long breath. "It's not that I don't want to go. You do understand that up until now, the largest group of vampires I've been with is the Volturi. And their lifestyle is infinitely different from the one I am now leading. I guess I'm just nervous."

Tanya hid a smile. "Jess, you'll be fine, they'll love you. Alice has probably already seen you coming and knows that we all love you, so they will too." When he gave her a funny look, she explained. "Alice has visions, she sees the future. It's not always one hundred percent, but she's usually pretty accurate. And she will know that Carmen and Eleazar, Kate and Garrett and I all love you."

Jesse smiled. "I love you too. Lets get this show on the road, shall we?" Pushing the accelerator down even more, the car jumped forward. Shifting into the highest gear, he let the car fly. The Avalanche, while a great truck, didn't match the Viper in speed capability, and soon was left behind them.

Tanya's phone started ringing shortly after they left the others behind. Picking up the phone and answering it, both she and Jess started laughing when they heard Eleazar good naturedly cursing them out. "Sorry Eleazar, but I gotta let the car go, or I'm gonna be insane by the time we get there!" Jesse said.

Tanya quickly explained, "Jesse's a bit nervous about meeting the Cullens."

Jesse could hear Eleazar say, "But there's nothing for him to worry about, they'll love him."

"I know, I told him that. I think he just wanted to see if your truck could keep up." Tanya laughed. Looking over at the dash she grinned. "We'll meet you in Everett for gas."

Eleazar laughed. "Alright Tanya, talk to you soon." He hung up and Tanya disconnected, putting her phone back in her pocket where it had been.

Jesse laughed. "None of you will let me out of this will you?"

"No way in hell, Jess. You wanna be part of our family, that means all the family." She said it gently though, to soothe. "You should know--"

"Here we go with the 'by the way, you should know, Jess,'" he said with a laugh.

Tanya glared at him. "You should know that they have... shapeshifter friends. Um... they are wolves. And one of the wolves... has some kind of attachment to Nessie. I don't know all the details, but just so you know before we go in."

Jesse arched a brow. "Wolf shapeshifter friends? What have you gotten me into Tanya?"

"I'll let them explain. Take this exit here, we'll get gas and wait for Eleazar to catch up."

He did as she instructed, chuckling. "It might be awhile before he catches up."

"Then we have a while to wait don't we?" she shot him a smirk. "That's not my fault. Maybe you should let me drive the rest of the way."

Jesse pulled into the gas station and parked near the pumps. He laughed. "Maybe. If you're lucky." He leaned over and pecked a kiss to her cheek before getting out of the car. He went around to get the nozzle and suddenly stopped. He could smell her, and a moment later, a voice he'd hoped never to hear again spoke.

"Jesse Macgillivray?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jesse stiffened as that voice caressed his name intimately. He really didn't need this now. Very slowly he turned around to face her. He kept his face expressionless as he took in her ruby eyes, her caramel colored hair, the pale, unmarred skin. Fighting for control, he managed a passingly polite smile. "Amanda."

Amanda looked him over and raised a brow. "What the hell happened to your eyes? And what are you doing in Washington State? Last I knew you were still on the East coast." Inwardly, she cringed. She hadn't approached him to start a fight. On the outside though she kept her somewhat calm demeanor.

Jesse fought the urge to just get back in the car and drive. She would probably follow. "Keeping tabs on me, Amanda?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

It was that moment that Tanya chose to make herself known. It was a true testament to how much Amanda hadn't been paying attention to anything but Jesse, because as soon as Tanya stepped out of the car, the woman sucked in a breath and backed up about four feet.

Looking from Tanya to Jesse and back to Tanya, Amanda looked dumbfounded. "I thought you said you made her up!" she hissed quietly at Jesse.

Tanya shook her head before Jesse could say a word. Arching a strawberry brow at the other woman, she crossed her arms over her chest and deliberately looked Amanda from head to toe and back up again. "Who are you and what is your business with Jesse?" Tanya's voice was deceptively quiet, though her words and actions clearly said 'Stay away, he's _mine.'_

"Who am I? Just who the hell are you? And what are you doing with Jesse?" Amanda shot back before looking again at Jesse. "You didn't make her up. Have you been seeing her since we were together? And what the _hell_ is with both of your eyes?!" The whole golden eye color seemed to bother her a lot.

Tanya blinked but Jesse started talking quickly. "I didn't lie to you Amanda. At the time I had never met Tanya. I didn't know she existed."

"Would someone _please_ tell me what is going on?" Tanya demanded.

Jesse sighed before gesturing to Amanda. "Tanya this is Amanda. Amanda, Tanya. Amanda and I were, um, involved. _About a century ago,"_ he stressed.

Tanya tapped her fingers on her bare upper arms and looked speculatively at Amanda. "Then why does she think you knew me from so long ago?"

Her question was reasonable, but Jesse knew Tanya well enough by now to see the barely controlled leash she had on her temper.

Amanda answered for him. "Because he painted your portrait. Many times. He told me that it was just a face in his mind, a woman he made up. I believed him." It sounded as if it pained her to admit it. "But obviously he lied, because here you stand, in the flesh."

Tanya ignored the explanation, instead focusing her anger on the other woman. "So, if you and him are no longer together, and haven't been for some time, what can we help you with?" her voice dripped with mock sweetness. Tanya was trying so hard to keep her temper from exploding, and attacking the woman outright in a very crowded gas station off the freeway.

Jesse touched the small of her back reassuringly. "I'm sure she was shocked to find me here." His smile was tight. "Seeing as how I left her with no explanation."

Amanda made an inelegant noise. "That's one way to put it. How about he waited until I went hunting and then took what he could and disappeared. It took me years to track him down again. Though he managed to lose me again a few years ago. And now here you are, in Washington." Her smile was not pretty.

"Yes, Amanda, here I am in Washington. Where I will leave you once again. I thought my leaving was clear. _I don't want you."_

Though Tanya's rage was directed at both Jesse, for keeping this huge secret from her, and at Amanda, merely for existing, she had to smile at Jesse's words. If she had ever doubted his feelings before, they were crystal clear now. Tanya's lips spread into a slow smile as she looked at Amanda. "You see, Jesse loves me," she held up a hand when Amanda looked about to protest. "What you had with him was not based on love. I can see that just from the color of your eyes."

"What?!" Amanda spit the word out in her rage, her voice rising an octave and bringing on a few stares from some of the other patrons of the gas station.

"You asked what the 'hell' was with our eyes earlier," Tanya explained, relishing the moment. She kept her voice pitched low, so one would have to be on top of the three of them to overhear the conversation. "Your... hunting habits keep you at arms length. Sure you take a lover, but you still take human life to live. We do not. And our shared abstinence from human blood allows us to fully bond with another. A bond of true love, unbreakable by anything, even death."

Amanda took another step back from them. "I don't believe that. I loved Jesse. I still do. And I know he cares about me too."

Jesse shook his head. "That's where you are wrong Amanda. I don't care about you. If I did, I wouldn't be with Tanya. I wouldn't have spent three months in misery without her to prove I could live her lifestyle. Because that's what happens when you are separated from your true love Amanda. You are in pain. You are in misery. You cannot function. I know that now. And I _never_ felt that way after leaving you."

Amanda growled low in her throat. She looked from Tanya to Jesse, letting her eyes linger on him. A scream of frustration erupted from her throat and she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Those around them looked again, and immediately gave Jesse a sympathetic look, assuming the scream had come from Tanya. When Amanda had left, Tanya's face had dropped it's sweetly friendly look, and now held a look of anger.

Tanya stepped away from the comfort of Jesse's touch and turned her piercing golden gaze on him. "You have some explaining to do," she said through clenched teeth. "I will wait in the car." With that, she turned on her heel and got back in the Viper, shutting the door a bit harder than necessary behind her.

Jesse winced as she slammed the door and sighed, filling the car and swiping his card. He damned Amanda to hell for showing up, and he damned himself to hell for not telling Tanya sooner about this. This could throw a wrench in all of his well laid plans for their trip down here.

After taking a moment to settle himself and brace for Tanya's onslaught, he got into the drivers seat and pulled them to a parking spot out of the way to wait for Eleazar, as well as to start explaining to Tanya. Laying his head back against the headrest he rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "I met Amanda while I was still with the Volturi. She is Chelsea's sister."

Tanya hissed in a breath but otherwise didn't make a sound, allowing him to continue.

"I did care about her. I spent a lot of time with her when she came to visit Chelsea. Amanda is not gifted, so Aro had no interest in keeping her with them. So when she was going to leave, I decided to go with her. Chelsea wouldn't deny her sister anything, and released me from the bonds of the Volturi without question. Amanda and I left.

"We wandered Europe for awhile but decided to come to the New World, just like many others before us. But as I spent time painting, I had a face in my head. Yours. I didn't know that at the time though. I just painted her over and over. I thought maybe if I painted her enough, her image would leave me alone. Amanda asked me about it, wondered who she was, and I told her exactly what she said... that I made her up. But the more I looked at these images, the more I realized I couldn't stay with Amanda. I don't know what possessed me, but I couldn't. So I left, leaving most of the paintings behind. I took a few. I painted more. But I didn't know, until I saw you, that you actually existed. And that's what drew me to you, why you intrigued me. Well that, and you always had red eyes in my paintings, but in real life you have beautiful golden eyes."

He had turned his head to look at her during his explanation, but refrained from reaching out to her, letting her absorb it all, and decide to make the move. It was killing him though, not knowing what she was thinking.

"You used Amanda to leave the Volturi?" Tanya asked, her features impassive.

"Not actively, no. I did care for her, after spending countless weeks together. It was just never... true."

Tanya looked about to respond when she saw Eleazar's Avalanche pull into the station.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Tanya watched as Eleazar pulled up to the pumps and got out. She could see Carmen, Kate and Garrett in the truck. Sighing softly she looked from them to Jesse. "Look, I get it. You had a life before me, and that's fine, because I did too. But you _might_ have told me you had some crazy stalker ex-girlfriend running around. And the paintings. Why didn't you tell me about them before?"

Jesse stared out the front windshield while he tried to figure out an answer to her question. Finally, he spoke. "Tanya if I had told you when I met you that I had painted you years earlier... That your face has been in my head for decades even though I'd never met you, what would you have said?"

She was about to say something and stopped. Giving the question the serious consideration it deserved, she finally answered. "I probably wouldn't have believed that you had never met me. I would have thought you'd somehow followed me from Alaska. Especially after learning what you can do, I wouldn't have believed you'd only just found me." It was the God's honest truth.

He nodded slowly. Seeing in the rearview mirror that Eleazar was done, Jesse waved to them and started the car. He pulled slowly out of the parking space, and then out into traffic, Eleazar behind him. They were back on the road to Forks. "That's why I didn't tell you about the paintings. I admit it was stupid of me not to tell you later. As for Amanda, well, I also should have told you about that, and there is no excuse for me not doing so. Will you forgive me?"

Jesse didn't look at her. Tanya reached out slowly and took his hand in hers, softly stroking the skin on the inside of his wrist. "I would be stupid not to forgive you over this, when I took you back after leaving me for three months," she whispered. "I was just so... surprised. And jealous." She nearly choked on the confession that she had been jealous.

Jesse slanted his gaze to her. "Jealous? Of Amanda? Doll, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, inside and out. There is no competition between you and her. I would choose you every time. Amanda is selfish. She may not be a member of the Volturi, but she sure thinks like them sometimes."

Tanya only smiled at him, continuing her soft stroking of the inside of his wrist, but she didn't say anything else.

-

They arrived in Forks near dusk. Jesse parked in the driveway, with Eleazar pulling up behind him. Shutting off the cars, everyone climbed out. Kate and Carmen were talking excitedly about seeing Nessie again, and wondering just how big she had gotten since the wedding. Eleazar and Garrett shared a look that clearly said "Women." They didn't roll their eyes though, and Jesse had to give them both credit for that.

The door to the house opened, and Carlisle stood there, a smile on his face. Esme was beside him. Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar all went up and shook hands with the doctor and hugged his wife before going inside. Tanya started up the steps to the front porch as well, but paused when Jesse hesitated to follow her. She glanced back at him, and caught her breath. Standing in the fading twilight, he made a breathtaking picture standing next to his red Viper. He leaned against it, arms crossed. His dark hair fell down his forehead in an adorably messy way. The intensity in his golden gaze on her brought a tingle to Tanya's skin. She wished he could see himself, so that he could paint the scene.

Jesse caught her staring and gave her a grin before standing straight and walking to catch up with her on the stairs. When he reached her, he put his hand at the small of her back, a reassurance to her, or him? He wasn't sure, but it calmed him down. Together they met Carlisle and Esme at the door.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Jesse. Jesse, Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Tanya made the introductions before she embraced both of them.

Jesse shook hands with Carlisle. "Nice to meet you. Tanya has told me nothing but good things about you and your family, Doctor."

Carlisle shook his hand and smiled. "Please, call me Carlisle. And thank you, Tanya," he said, winking to the blonde. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jesse," Carlisle said, returning his gaze back to Jesse.

"Jesse, it's so good to meet you. We've heard a lot about you," Esme said, putting her arms around him in a friendly hug.

Jesse returned her hug, though he looked a bit uncomfortable, and smiled down at her. "Thank you, it's so nice to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please, Jesse, we're all family here. Esme."

Jesse chuckled. "Okay then, Esme it is. You have a beautiful home," he replied while taking a quick glance around the open space of the first floor.

Esme beamed. "Thank you! Come in and meet the rest of the family." She started tugging him toward where the rest of them had gathered. Jesse reached out and grabbed Tanya with his free hand as he was pulled away. They were led to the living room where Kate and Carmen were sitting on the floor playing with Nessie.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett," Tanya took over the introductions, pointing to a bored looking blonde and the brawny guy who's lap she was sitting on. Indicating the pixie and her tall mate next, Tanya said, "Alice and Jasper. And over there is Edward and his wife Bella," she gestured to the bronze haired boy and dark haired girl.

Jesse nodded to them each in turn and smiled. Just as Tanya was going to point out Renesmee, he heard a door open in the back of the house and the overwhelming stench of dog hit him. Instinctively he stepped in front of Tanya as the tall man came in, bare chested and barefoot, and only a ragged pair of sweat shorts on. Jesse took in the tall form of Jacob, and the other man sized him up as well. He'd drawn up short when he came across the unfamiliar scent.

A growl erupted both from Jesse's throat, and Jacob's, and Carlisle hurried to put himself between the two, even though a room already separated them. "Jesse, this is Jacob. He's a friend. Jacob, this is Jesse. He is one of our cousins from Alaska."

Tanya laid a hand on Jesse's shoulder. She had moved to his side. "Jacob has an... attachment to the family," she said quietly to him. She figured it best to explain everything at another point.

Jacob looked between Jesse and where Renesmee sat on the floor with Kate and Carmen, as if gaging the distance between him and the child. "He wasn't with them when Kate and Garrett got married. Are you sure you can trust him, Doc?" Jacob's voice and attitude were both surly.

Carlisle looked at Jacob with a patience born of more than three hundred years. "Of course I am sure, Jacob."

Jacob gave one more glance to the doctor before turning his gaze again to the young child. Even Jesse couldn't miss the way his gaze softened when it rested on Nessie. He raised a brow, but refrained from asking questions.

Edward looked up at Jesse and snickered. "I'm sure Tanya will explain it all to you later."

Blinking, Jesse turned his gaze to the bronze haired boy who had spoken.

"Didn't Tanya tell you about my gift?" He answered in response to the unspoken question.

"I think she forgot to mention that fact," Jesse replied as he turned his gaze back to Tanya. She had joined her sisters on the floor, playing a game of go fish with Nessie. Jacob was hovering nearby.

Alice came up to him then and reached for his hand. Though he felt the urge to yank it away, he let the tiny woman take it. She smiled up at him. "I think we have something to discuss, Jesse." With that, she pulled him away from the crowded room and toward the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Alice dragged him far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard, though she knew Edward already knew. She hoped he was smart enough not to tell the others what was going on, or she'd have to cause some serious damage. Dropping his hand when she was sure he wouldn't bolt she looked up at him and gave him her best Alice grin. "Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. I see what you're planning."

Jesse just gave her a blank stare. Then he blinked and nodded. Right, she was the psychic. Wow that would get annoying. You couldn't hide anything from this woman. "Yes, so why then did you drag me out of there? Since you already know what's going to happen."

"I just wanted to assure you that she will accept. Her feelings for you are so much more powerful than any I've ever seen her have before, even for Edward."

Jesse unconsciously took a step back from Alice. "Edward? She and Edward were together? Your _brother_ Edward? I think I need to go," he said quietly. Before Alice could say another word he had disappeared into the forest beyond the house.

Alice watched him go. He was fast, nearly as fast as Edward. There was no way she would catch him. She let her eyes glaze over, searching the future, and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't altered it irrevocably with her slip. As she turned around to head back in the house, she tried to figure out what to tell Tanya. That was going to be a difficult thing to explain.

-

Jesse knew he didn't have a reason to be upset. But at the same time, it was like Amanda showing up all over again, except this time he was in Tanya's shoes. It certainly made him appreciate what she had gone through, and the effort it had cost her to control her temper while dealing with his ex.

The difference was that he and Amanda were not on good terms, while Tanya seemed to be on excellent terms with her ex. So much so that she had dragged him to his family's home. Was he giving Tanya the credit she deserved? He hadn't noticed her look at Edward any differently than if she'd been looking at Emmett or the scary looking one, Jasper. She had been glued to his side, trying to make him feel comfortable with a coven that they considered extended family.

He sighed and stopped running, slowing to a walk. He ran a slim, pale hand through his usually messy, and now windblown dark hair as he thought it all over. He was jumping to conclusions without giving Tanya a chance to explain. He was running away again, not allowing her to say her piece. Giving up on his hopeless mop of hair, he turned and started running back toward the Cullen house. They would talk, and then he would go to Seattle, as planned.

-

Alice danced back inside and Edward started laughing when she came into view. If looks could kill, Edward would have dropped dead where he sat with his wife. He stopped laughing when he saw her face. Giving her a small nod, he tugged on Bella's hand.

"Come on, Love, lets take Nessie back to the cottage for a nap," he said quietly.

Bella looked confused but seeing Alice's face she nodded and gathered up Nessie. The others seemed to take the hint, except Emmett who steadfastly refused to move until Rosalie spoke up.

"Emmett if you don't get off your butt and come help me in the garage, so help me god, I will literally rip out all of those fancy upgrades I just put into your jeep," she said in her sweetest voice. Somehow that made it even more threatening.

Tanya looked up at Alice, bewilderment crossing her features and everyone seemed to clear out. "Alice?"

"Tanya, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you hadn't told him..."

"Hadn't told him what?" Tanya asked. There was no beating around the bush as to who Alice was talking about.

"About you and Edward," she replied.

Tanya closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. "What did you tell him Alice?" She opened her eyes and looked up at the small woman.

"Only that I knew that you cared for him more than I've ever seen you care for anyone else, and that included Edward."

"I was going to tell him, but I hadn't gotten around to it. Truth is, I was afraid he'd refuse to come if he knew that I had once had feelings for Edward, even if Edward and Bella are together now," she sighed.

Alice smiled slightly. "The good news is, he was upset but he's on his way here right now. After all you two have already been through, he's willing to let you explain. I'm afraid I left him with the impression that you and Edward had been an item."

Tanya opened her mouth to protest but Alice cut her off. "I didn't mean to give that impression, but he was understandably upset when I mentioned Edward and he took off before I could explain. He moves [i]fast."[/i]

Tanya laughed a bit. "I've only ever seen Edward run faster."

"I'll leave you here to discuss your past with Jesse. He should be walking in the door as soon as I walk out the back. Jazz wants to hunt so we'll be out in the forest." Alice winked and blew Tanya a kiss before disappearing.

True to Alice's word, as soon as she walked out the back door, Tanya heard Jesse's footsteps on the porch and then the door opening. Tanya rose gracefully from her spot on the floor and waited for him to appear.

Jesse walked to the edge of the room and stood there, looking at her. "I want to believe you didn't mean not to tell me, Tanya."

She sighed and shook her head. "I was going to tell you, but Jess, it's not what you think. Edward and I were never together. I had been alone for a long time, and he had as well. I asked him to be my mate. He turned me down. He was infatuated with a human... with Bella. It all happened awhile ago." The words tumbled out quickly. "But I have only ever really loved one person, and that is you. I was afraid to tell you, because I wanted you to meet the Cullens. No matter what happened or didn't happen between Edward and I, Carlisle's family is our family as well. I was afraid if I told you before we got here, you wouldn't come. I'm sorry."

He was silent a long moment, soaking in her hasty explanation. Without a word he strode across the room and enfolded her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head before speaking softly in her ear. "I'm sorry too. Apparently we both have a lot to learn still. I love you Tanya, and nothing can change that."

Tanya lifted her head to meet his eyes. She smiled and he lowered his head to meet her lips, kissing her softly, then more demanding. When he pulled away, it was with effort but he was grinning. "You have no idea what you do to me, doll."

Reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair she pulled his face back down to hers. "Oh don't I?" she breathed before kissing him again.

Moments later, or was it hours? He wasn't sure, but he heard someone clearing their throat, and he tore himself away from Tanya to look up. Blinking once he focused on the intruder. Emmett, who had a huge grin on his face. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, not looking sorry at all, "but are we allowed back in? The game is on."

Tanya shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Emmett you are such an ass," she said taking one step away from Jesse.

Emmett just laughed and flung himself into his favorite chair, facing the TV. He flipped it on and slid a glance back to Tanya. "You _could_ always go upstairs," he said with a laugh.

Jesse gave Tanya a look. "You claim these people as family?" he said teasingly as the others started filing in.

Tanya shrugged. "You can choose your friends, not your family, isn't that right Jess?"

He growled playfully. "Touche." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on lips, lingering just a second longer than appropriate before straightening up. He grinned. "And now, I have something I need to do my dear. So you enjoy your time with your family," he glanced at Emmett and then back at Tanya. "And I will return later."

Tanya looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"No where important. Just business to take care of, that's all." He grinned and kissed her again. "Do me a favor, and give Emmett hell. I bet his wife would help." He winked and with that he was out the door before anyone could say anything else.

"Damn, he moves almost as fast as Edward!" Emmett said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tanya blinked as Jesse disappeared out the door. She shook her head and looked at the others gathered in the room. Most had returned, with the exception of Alice and Jasper, who were out hunting at the moment. Tanya gave them all a smile and shrugged. "Oh, come on. Life would be boring if he was normal," she said with a grin.

Emmett's booming laugh rang out. "Tanya, I think every one of us is far from normal."

"You're the farthest of them all Emmett," she shot back with a teasing grin.

"Oh you aim to hurt, Tanya," he said, clutching his chest in mock pain.

"Only you, Emmett, only you," Tanya replied.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of going to Portland to go shopping," she announced.

Kate and Tanya both looked to her, and slow grins spread across their faces. Garrett took one look at his wife and shook his head. "No way, I'm going to find Jasper."

Tanya laughed. "That's good, because I'm betting Alice will walk through that door in a minute and Jasper will need you."

Kate was already gathering her small purse and kissing Garrett goodbye. Carmen had appeared with her purse as well. Tanya grinned as a moment later, Alice walked in. "Let's go girls. Are you sure you don't want to come Bella?"

Bella looked at Alice, horrified. "You want _me_ to go shopping?"

"Oh be a sport Bella," Alice replied with a roll of her eyes.

Esme appeared then. "Well, lets go, girls," she eyed the guys gathered. "I expect all rough housing to be done _outside,"_ she said sternly.

Alice patted Esme on the arm. "I only foresee a few trees in the woods getting hurt, nothing in the house."

Finally all the women were ready, Bella and Nessie included. As they all traipsed out to the cars and decided who would drive what, the guys all grinned at each other in anticipation.

-

He pushed the car as fast as it would go, and made it to Seattle in about an hour. He had looked a few places up on the internet before coming down here, so he had an idea where he would go. Sliding the sleek sports car into a parking spot at the mall, he groaned. I really didn't want to do the mall thing, but according to the website, this was the best jewelers in Seattle. They boasted the largest selection in the surrounding area. Pushing himself out of the car and locking it up before heading inside, he glanced around for the store he was looking for.

Suddenly, his senses were on alert. How did this keep happening to him? Why now? Who the hell was she working with, and the best question, why didn't he use his gift when he came into town? He knew the answer to the last one. Because he hadn't expected her to try and track him after their run in in Everett. He should have known better. Worse, was that he was in a crowded mall, and knew they were close.

Turning, hoping to beat them to the exit, since they also had to move at human pace, he was suddenly faced with a woman right in front of him. It took him a moment to recognize her, but he did. Her long hair was honey gold, and her eyes were dark, with just a hint of red rimming them. She was tall, nearly 6 feet and beautiful. Her smile was one of an old friend, though her eyes held a hint of malice to them.

Jesse paused, looking for an out. She reached for him, and taking his face in her hands, pulled to her own and kissed him full on the mouth. He took his hands and grabbed her around the arms, pushing her away. She broke her kiss but held his face, pulling his ear close to her mouth to whisper. "Careful, love, there are people watching. You don't want to cause a scene," she said before gently licking his earlobe and then kissing his neck. To the general population it would look as if she was his girlfriend.

He pulled out of her grasp and held up a hand when she moved to step closer. "Kelli. I should have guessed. I didn't realize you and Amanda were speaking again."

Kelli laughed lightly. "Oh, when the price is right, I'll do a favor for an old friend. And how could I pass up seeing you again? I always thought you made the wrong choice in Amanda anyway."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because you are so much better. But after Amanda killed your sister Jessica, I thought for sure you'd have killed her yourself, instead of doing her a favor."

Kelli shrugged, choosing to ignore his jab. "She offered me something I couldn't refuse. You know I've always wanted an in to the Volturi, and she has that,"

"Last time I checked, Kelli, they already had a tracker," Jesse replied.

Kelli looked unconcerned. "Accidents happen."

Amanda appeared then. "Kelli, I asked you to find him, not make out with him," she hissed.

Kelli smiled sweetly at her. "You asked me to find him. You never said what I could or couldn't do when I did."

Jesse looked between them. "If you're done fighting over me? I have something I need to do. No, I'm not interested in coming back to you Amanda. I made that perfectly clear when you met Tanya. Kelli, I don't know what she told you, but it's over, and been over. I'll leave you to figure out your payment."

He turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight he used his gift to hopefully lose them both. He decided to take the long way through the mall, exiting on the other side where he came in, and making his way back to his car. He would be more careful from now on.

-

Amanda was staring open mouthed after Jesse left. "I cannot believe he just did that! Did you see that? He's choosing some... vegetarian over me?!"

Kelli smiled slightly. She enjoyed seeing Amanda this way. In truth, that was why she had agreed to see her after all these years, and it was why she agreed to track Jesse for her. She had a sudden thought. "I'll keep tabs on him for you Amanda. You keep your end of the deal, and I'll keep tabs on him for you."

Amanda raised a brow. She'd been surprised that Kelli had agreed to work with her at all. She had killed Jessica in a fit of rage after Jesse had left. Jessica had had the unfortunate opportunity to tell Amanda that she was better off without him. She wondered what Kelli was playing at, but figured she could at least follow Jesse, maybe have a chance at him one more time, if not to get him to come back... to hurt him as he'd hurt her.

"I told you, I would talk to Chelsea and arrange a visit. You can come with and meet Aro. That's the deal, and I'll keep my end."

Kelli nodded and looked around. "He's off my radar for now, since he knows I'm tracking him. I'm famished. Lets get a bite shall we?"

Amanda grinned as she took in the crowded mall. "Yes, that sounds like a plan."

-

Jesse was glad he'd thought to pull up a few places, and took the Viper down the streets of Seattle in search of the other jewelers that he had researched. He liked the idea of this one better, since it was it's own store, not situated in a mall setting. Easier escape if needed. He was beginning to think maybe they should just head back to Alaska.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jesse was the first one back to the house. Everyone was still out doing their own thing, though Jesse could hear Emmett and Jasper having one of their near legendary wrestling matches across the river. Pacing the living room, he wondered what he would tell Tanya. After the run in with Amanda and Kelli, he didn't for one moment believe that Amanda wouldn't pursue him again. He didn't doubt that Tanya would stand by him, but Amanda was starting to be a thorn in his side. It didn't make sense to him that Kelli would work with her, even though her excuse sounded rational enough.

He continued to pace, his thoughts racing a million miles a minute. He had planned to ask Tanya to marry him. That hadn't changed, but he really wanted to avoid another run in with Kelli and Amanda. He would have to cut them all off from sensing him, but he couldn't do it forever. One good thing about that, was Alice wouldn't be able to see what he was planning. At least Kelli hadn't met Tanya, so she couldn't track him through her. Perhaps it was time to face this head on. He'd run before, knowing Amanda's violent temper, and it had gotten Jessica killed. Though considering her gift, she had deserved it. Maybe it just hadn't kicked in fast enough because she had trusted Amanda. He had no idea.

Coming to a decision, he stopped and looked out the back window. He could see Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle jumping the river right now. Edward couldn't hear his thoughts, and they wouldn't sense him unless he made his presence known. Choosing a seat, he sat down, waiting for them to come inside.

Edward was in the door first and he stopped short seeing Jesse sitting in the living room. Emmett was behind him and crashed into Edward when he stopped so suddenly. Jasper and Carlisle were paying a bit more attention and were able to stop without causing a huge pile of bodies in the entry to the room.

"I... didn't realize you were back," Edward said, sounding confused.

Jesse stood. "I'm sorry to have cut you all off like this but something has come up. It appears someone is tracking me, and to avoid leading them here to you, I've cut myself off from the vampiric senses." He smiled wryly. "It does have it's uses."

Carlisle frowned. "Is there anything we can do to help you Jesse?"

He shook his head. "Thank you, Carlisle, but no. This is between me and my past. I do need to talk to Tanya though. Do you know where she went?"

"Rose organized a shopping spree, and all the girls went down to Portland," Emmett said.

"Thanks. I'll call her and have her meet me." Jesse patted Emmett's shoulder on his way past and walked out the front door without another word.

"He's kind of strange, don't you think?" Emmett said when they heard the Viper start and then take off down the driveway.

Jasper looked at Emmett and arched a brow. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" he asked with a grin before punching his brother in the arm.

Edward, seeing Emmett's thought to lunge at Jasper jumped in front of him, and the two collided with a resounding boom. "Esme will tear you into little pieces if you do that in here Em," Edward said.

Picking himself up off the floor, Emmett eyed Jasper. "Round five then outside?"

Jasper laughed. "If you think you're up to it little brother!" He took off back out the door with Emmett and Edward on his heels.

Carlisle watched his sons and rolled his eyes, shaking his head before he went up to his office to do some work.

-

Jesse was flying down the highway, dialing Tanya's number on his phone. It only rang twice before she picked it up. "What's up Jess?" she asked by way of greeting.

"Tanya, I need to talk to you. I'm on my way to Portland, where can I meet you?"

"Well, we were just getting ready to head back up to Forks. There is a little town called Oakville, we can meet you at the Shell station there. It's about halfway," she replied.

"That will work. And just so you know... Alice won't see me."

"What? What's going on Jesse?" Tanya asked, sounding worried now.

"I'll explain everything when I see you. Don't worry, okay? I love you," he said.

Jesse could hear the confusion and worry in her voice when she replied, "I love you too. See you soon."

"Yep." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the passenger seat. Putting the pedal to the floor, he drove on.

-

Jesse arrived first, and stepped out of the car, shutting the door and leaning against the hood. He didn't have to wait long before three cars pulled into the station, bearing seven strikingly beautiful women and an inhumanly beautiful child. Tanya, seeing Jesse, hopped out of the car she was in as soon as it stopped completely and waved them on. None of them moved, and Jesse could see the look of frustration on Alice's face. He figured she must be trying to see him, and couldn't.

Tanya once again waved to them, telling them to go. Jesse gave Alice a wink and a grin, which just aggravated her frustration. They all finally turned and headed out of the parking lot when they realized that they would get nothing by waiting.

Tanya turned to Jesse. "What's going on?" she asked with a frown.

"Let's go for a drive," he said, walking around to open her door. When she slid in, he closed it and walked back around to the drivers side. Once inside, he started up the car and turned it around. Leaving the station Jesse sighed. "Tanya, I have a small problem."

Tanya glanced at him. "What is it?"

"Amanda," he sighed.

Closing her eyes, Tanya groaned. "She couldn't take a hint I'm guessing?"

"Something like that," he replied glancing at her and smiling a bit. "Another vampire that used to be in our coven, Kelli, is with her. Kelli is a tracker."

Tanya opened her eyes and arched a brow. "This Kelli is tracking you?"

Jesse nodded. "For Amanda, but I can't figure out why. Amanda killed Kelli's sister years ago, in a fit of rage. From what I've heard, Amanda wasn't in the least repentant for it either. And suddenly they are working together again? Kelli claims it is because Amanda has an in to the Volturi, which is what Kelli really wants."

Tanya watched him closely. Letting out an unneeded breath, she said, "So Amanda is trying to track you down, and is using an old.... acquaintance to do it. But it could be something more, you're not sure. And you've cut yourself off from everything so they can't find you. Do I about have it?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he sighed. "That's about it. But I need to face this, or it will never stop. My question to you is, will you stand with me?" He pulled the car off the highway, and onto the shoulder. Turning to face her, he took her hand and spoke very seriously. "Tanya, will you marry me?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Tanya stared at him a long moment. A smile curved her lips and she took in their surroundings, in his little sports car on the side of the highway, and this man, this gorgeous, frustrating man was asking her to marry him! All of this was processed in the space of a heartbeat. "Yes!" she laughed. "Of course! Yes!"

Jesse's golden eyes danced as he reached for the glove compartment. He popped it open one handed and pulled out a small box, opening it and showing Tanya it's contents. A round diamond solitaire, one carat, set in a simple platinum setting. A no fuss ring for his independent bride to be. When she saw the ring, Tanya threw her free hand around his neck and then kissed him.

Jesse returned her kiss and grinned, taking the ring, and placing it on her finger. Putting the car in gear before entwining their fingers together, he eased the car back onto the road, smiling like an idiot the entire time. "Tanya," he said after a few minutes of silence, where he saw Tanya admiring the ring out of the corner of his eye. "Lets get married right now. We can be in Vegas in about eight hours easily."

Tanya looked over at him, her eyes wide. "Right now?"

He looked back and smiled a bit. "I do have a confession to make. I've been shielding you too, as I'm sure you've figured out," he gave her an apologetic look. "I know how much you love the Cullens, and how Alice did such a wonderful job with Kate's wedding, but Tanya, I don't care about all that. I just want you. We can go, get married, and then let them see what we did. Let her plan a repeat performance, whatever. But I just want it to be us." He grinned. "I'm selfish, and I don't want to share you with everyone else."

Tanya didn't know what to say. "I... Kate... Carmen... they'll all be upset." She took her time considering. Jesse waited, letting her figure it out for herself. "Okay, lets do it. They can plan a reception, or another wedding later," she looked at him, grinning. "For us, lets do it now."

Jesse brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you," he said as he took the car down the road, heading south.

"I love you too," she replied.

They drove in silence for awhile, but it was a companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Jesse broke it after they'd been on the road about an hour. "Tanya, when I drop the shield on you, I'm doing so on myself as well," he turned to look at her, so she would understand what he was telling her. "I need to let them come to me, but we can choose where that is. It's time to end it, one way or another," he sighed.

Tanya watched his eyes, and nodded slowly. "Then we end it. We'll do what we need to do, and we'll pick a place. You're sure that Kelli will track you?"

He nodded. "Pretty sure, unless Amanda has pissed her off by now, which is a seriously good possibility. If we pick a place near Seattle, it shouldn't take them long to find us."

Running her fingers along his forearm, Tanya bit her lip and nodded.

-

The first thing they did when they reached Vegas was to apply for the license. While they waited for it to be processed, Tanya decided they needed new outfits to be married in. Jesse rolled his eyes, but allowed her to take the reins. It was nearly midnight, but since it was Vegas, and a Friday night, everything was still open. Tanya chose a store that sold only couture, whatever that meant. Jesse didn't care, he'd marry her naked. Now _that_ was an idea. He grinned to himself.

After buying an outfit "worthy of getting married in," they changed and went to pick up their license. Tanya was dressed in a pale yellow gown that had intricate beading on the strapless bodice. It brought out the gold in her strawberry blonde hair. She had dressed Jesse in a pair of black dress trousers and a black button down shirt that he wore with the top two buttons undone. She'd run a hand through his hair, but it was a hopeless cause. Besides, Tanya preferred it messy. It usually meant they were doing something fun.

Her feet were clad in white sling back patent leather heels, and he was wearing a pair of black dress shoes. They had made an appointment to be married in front of the fountains at the Bellagio at 1:30 am. They had also booked one of the villas for themselves for the remainder of the night, and the next day. They would leave at dusk tomorrow.

At 1:30 Tanya and Jesse stood in front of the fountains while they danced to the music playing. The hotel's ordained minister, who was used to this sort of thing on weekends, stood in front of them. They recited the traditional vows, which included "as long as you both shall live."

As he slid the ring he had bought Tanya onto her finger, saying the words "with this ring, I thee wed," he looked down at her through his lashes to see her grin. It had made him wonder just how long she had been longing for someone... for him... to come along and sweep her off her feet. He made a mental note to ask her that later.

When the minister pronounced them man and wife, Jesse leaned in and kissed her. Just as he did, the fountains soared up into the air, heralding the dawning of Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Macgillivray. Slowly, Jesse pulled away, his golden eyes alight with happiness, and lifted Tanya's hand to his lips. He turned it over, kissing her palm while she smiled up at him. It was such an intimate moment, while still surrounded by people, that a few shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you," Tanya told the minister and the few people who had come to witness. Money really could buy anything. She laughed to herself as they all took their leave rather quickly. Most humans had that reaction, and it failed to bother her on most days, and today was no different.

"Mrs. Macgillivray. Would you care to accompany me to our villa?" Jesse asked, placing her hand into the crook of his offered arm.

She grinned at him. "I think that sounds like a lovely idea." Together they walked through the hotel to the limo that would take them to their villa. Never once did either of them let go of the other, and their gazes clung to each other as well. It was probably a good thing their family wasn't there, Tanya thought to herself. Emmett would have been making jokes.

The limo dropped them off, and as soon as they entered the foyer, Tanya heard music playing. Giving Jesse a questioning look, he just grinned and led her to the living room. The music was something out of the 18th century, Jesse's time. He swept her into his arms and danced her around the room. Tanya was slightly amazed at what a good dancer he was.

Looking down at his wife, Jesse kissed her delicately on the cheek. "Of course we had to have a first dance, my love." Before she could speak, he had her lips very busy, all the while dancing.

When Tanya's fingers started deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt, Jesse pulled away with a grin. Slowly he lifted her hand above her head and twirled her half way around, stopping her when her back was facing him. He reached out and pulled the zipper down. When the dress fell in a pool at her ankles he turned her back around and picked her up, carrying her toward the master bedroom.

By the time they reached the bed, his shirt was missing. He laid her down on the bed, just staring at her. Then he slowly climbed onto the bed as well, crawling over her, gently, and ever so slowly removing her undergarments. He could see she wanted him to just be done with it, and it encouraged him to move slower. When she was completely undressed, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He groaned as he felt her hands roaming the bare flesh of his torso.

She had his belt and pants undone quickly and pushed him up off her. Then sitting up, Tanya pushed him down onto his back and first took off his shoes and socks, then pulled his pants and boxers off. Grinning she crawled back onto the bed and straddled him, pressing kisses everywhere except his mouth. Every time he tried to capture her lips with his own, she'd kiss the corner of his mouth and move on.

He lay back, and growled playfully. "You're killing me, Tanya."

Tanya looked at him and winked with a grin. "An exquisite torture I plan to unleash on you all night, my dear husband." Then she continued her explorations...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

At dusk the next evening, they packed up the few things they had with them and walked out, hand in hand to the limo that would take them back to where Jesse had parked his car in the VIP lot at the Bellagio. When they were dropped off, Jesse tipped the driver and led Tanya to her door, unlocking and opening it for her. As she slid in, he kissed her hand and grinned before releasing her and closing the door behind her. He walked around the car and slid into the drivers side.

Putting the car in gear and sliding it out of parking spot, he drove them toward the edge of the city, leaving the neon lights behind them. Glancing over at Tanya, he gave her a grin before opening the car up to the freeway. The drive went by without incident. Tanya was worried about telling everyone else what they had done. On one hand she knew that it should be her day and she should have did whatever she felt like, but on the other... the others were going to be _pissed_ they weren't included. She voiced her worries to Jesse.

"Tanya, don't worry, doll. It'll all work out fine," Jesse told her.

"I know..." she replied. She looked far from convincing though.

-

The place they picked to meet with Amanda and Kelli was about 40 miles from Seattle, in a wooded clearing. Jesse had parked his car at a convenience store and they made their way into the woods beyond when no one was watching. Once out of sight of the humans and the convenience store, they took off at a run. Jesse had dropped the shield on himself as he pulled into the parking lot, letting himself be found.

The clearing was empty when they reached it. Tanya stood still, letting her senses range out, listening for anything out of the ordinary. So far, she heard nothing. She turned to look at Jesse, who was doing the same thing. "I don't hear anything yet," she said quietly.

He nodded, watching the shadows surrounding the clearing. "They'll be here," he replied.

They didn't have to wait long. Their approach was nearly silent, but since Tanya and Jesse had been expecting them, the sounds of their swift movements through the woods didn't go unnoticed. When the two had nearly reached the clearing they stopped. The silence was deafening as they waited.

Kelli stepped out first, Amanda on her heels. Tanya took in the appearance of the woman she hadn't met. Her height alone was impressive at nearly six feet, and her honey golden hair made her one gorgeous woman. Amanda stepped around from behind Kelli and stared at Jesse.

"This is it Amanda. I'm done with the games, and I'm finished with hiding. I don't know what you want with me, but we're done. It's been done for a long time, you are just too damn stubborn to realize it," Jesse said, breaking the tense silence that had filled the clearing since their arrival.

Amanda looked ready to lunge, but Kelli put a restraining hand on her arm. Her red eyes took in Jesse, and then Tanya, and they missed nothing. "You married her," she hissed. "You went and married the bitch!"

This time it was Tanya fighting the restraining arms that encircled her. "Yes," she said triumphantly. "He married _me._ Get the picture, _Amanda?"_ Tanya replied.

Amanda tore herself free from Kelli's grasp and leaped at Tanya. Jesse roughly threw Tanya out of the way and took the brunt of Amanda's attack. He stumbled back a few steps but kept his feet under him while Amanda started pummeling his chest. He didn't attack back, he only took her punches, kicks and scratches, defending only when her razor sharp teeth got near his skin.

Tanya picked herself up off the ground where Jesse had thrown her and dropped into a crouch. Muscles coiled to spring and she pushed herself up, leaping at Amanda. Her path was blocked in mid-air when Kelli dodged in front of her. Tanya growled at the other woman. "My issue is not with you. Get out of my way."

Kelli shook her head. "I can't do that. If you want her, you will have to go through me."

Tanya's smile was chilling. "So be it." She leaped once again this time at Kelli, taking her down to the ground. She punched the other woman's face, straddling her, and trying to block the swipes Kelli was taking at her. A few times, Tanya was able to get her teeth close to Kelli's skin, but the woman always seemed to snatch it away at the last second.

Once more Tanya was pummeling Kelli's face with her fists when she felt herself yanked away by the hair. Snarling, Tanya whirled to find Amanda standing there. A short laugh bubbled out of Amanda's chest and she lunged at Tanya, tackling her at the knees and taking them both down.

Jesse sprinted toward the women and found his path blocked by Kelli. Roughly, he shoved her out of his way and was surprised to find her wrapped around his waist and pulling him away from the two. He knew Tanya could fight, hell she was older than every single one of them in this clearing, but to see her having to fight with Amanda... this was his fight.

Jesse reached down to unclasp Kelli's arms from his waist and found himself airborne as she basically belly to back suplexed him. Landing hard on his back, he was thankful he didn't have any breath to knock out of his lungs. In the blink of an eye he was up, and advancing on Amanda again, when Kelli once more grabbed him, spinning him out of his chosen path.

He blinked, looking at the other woman and was surprised by what he saw in her eyes. He wrenched his arm away from her and turned, running for Tanya, intending to take Amanda out by rushing and tackling her. He was quick, and had just reached Amanda when he felt the full force of Kelli running into his side. They both went down in a heap, and Jesse literally threw her off him. He got up just as there was a sickening snap.

Amanda screamed in rage and pain as Tanya took off part of her left arm. The fury fueling her movements made her quick, and she jumped on Tanya's back. She grabbed a fist full of strawberry blonde curls and yanked her head back. Baring her teeth, she shot Jesse a triumphant look as she was about to run their razor sharpness over his wife's neck. Tanya was still fighting to get Amanda off her back, reaching back and clawing at the other woman.

To Jesse, the moments seemed like it was slow motion in a movie. He was moving as fast as he could, but there was no way he would make it to Tanya before Amanda's teeth grazed her throat. Just as Amanda lowered her lips to her throat, Tanya and Amanda both went flying to the side. The sharp sound of vampire teeth on vampire flesh filled Jesse's ears in the sudden silence of the clearing.

-

Tanya felt the sharp nick of teeth on her neck and she knew she was going to die. Her last thought was of Jesse. She was thinking how happy she was that she had decided to go ahead to Vegas and get married to him instead of having that big wedding everyone would have wanted her to have.

Just as she had finished that thought, both her and Amanda went flying aside. The sharp pain of Amanda's teeth was gone, and suddenly she heard the scrape of another set of teeth gliding across a different throat. She rolled herself to the side and looked over to see Kelli tearing Amanda's head off her body.

Her hand went to her throat where Amanda's teeth had cut her, and she knew she'd have a scar there for the rest of her existence. But she was alive. She pushed herself up off the ground just as Jesse reached her and helped her up. Her hair was a tangled mess, her clothing ripped in places, and she was smudged head to toe with dirt, but she was alive. It was a euphoric feeling after knowing she would die only seconds ago.

Jesse crushed her to him, murmuring words in her ear, and it took a moment to register that he was saying _I love you, I love you_ over and over. She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek, smiling at him before pulling his head down so their lips could meet.

The kiss was broken by someone clearing their throat. Kelli had torn Amanda to pieces and lit a bonfire. Tanya wasn't sure how long that kiss had lasted but she figured Kelli must have worked fast. Turning in Jesse's arms, she offered her hand to the other woman. "Thank you, Kelli. You saved my life."

Kelli smiled slightly and shook Tanya's hand. "You're welcome. I wouldn't let her do to Jesse what she did to me. I have waited for this moment for nearly a century. I've plotted and planned how I would get back to Amanda, and make her pay for what she did to my sister. I'm sorry you were the excuse I needed, but it's over now. For all of us."

Jesse looked at Kelli, and there was a bit of awe in his eyes. "I owe you... everything Kelli. If there's anything I can do for you... Anything at all, let me know."

Kelli just smiled at him, and reached out, touching his arm. "Thanks, Jesse. But it's over now. It's time for both of us to move on."

Jesse released Tanya so he could place a kiss on Kelli's forehead. "Thank you. You know where to find me if you need anything." He smiled before taking Tanya's hand again.

"Kelli if you are ever in Alaska... look us up," Tanya said.

"I'll do that," she replied before turning and leaving the clearing.

Tanya looked up at Jesse and smiled. "We should get out of here too. I'm sure Alice saw that, and if we don't get back to the Cullen's soon, the cavalry will show up here."

"Well we don't need that. Lets get out of here," he replied. Throwing one last look at the purple smoke rising into the air, they took off, hand in hand through the woods, back toward where the car waited.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

When they reached the car, Tanya dug out a hairbrush and tried to tame the mess her curls had become, with little success. Grabbing her bag, she strutted into the restroom and cleaned up as best she could, washing her face and pulling her hair into a ponytail. She was going to change, until she realized that the only other thing she had to wear was the dress she'd gotten married in.

When she returned, Jesse took pity on her and dug out the black dress shirt he'd worn when they got married and put it on her. It was long, nearly to her knees, but it was cleaner than what she'd been wearing. After rolling the sleeves several times, and buttoning it, she was ready.

Throwing him a grin, she said, "I'm sure I look ridiculous."

Jesse shook his head. "You look beautiful. You should really take up wearing my clothes more often..." a rakish grin broke out. "Preferably with nothing else." He winked and tossed the keys to her. "Why don't you drive us back?"

Tanya caught the keys one handed, startled. Then she grinned and walked by him, sashaying to the drivers side and climbed in. Adjusting the seat and mirrors, she started the car before he'd even gotten in. Once he had hopped in and slid the seat all the way back to accommodate his long legs, Tanya pulled the car out of it's spot and headed back toward Forks.

-

The car had driven like a dream. Pulling into the long drive that led to the Cullen house, Tanya smiled to herself. When she parked the car in front of the door, Jesse reached over and took her hand. She turned to meet his gaze and he smiled a bit. With his free hand, he brushed the tips of his fingers lightly over the scar that was on her neck.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked quietly before pressing a kiss to her palm.

Hesitantly, she nodded. "I think so. It's done and over with, and no one else had to get hurt. It's time to face the music."

Jesse laughed a bit. "Then lets get it over with."

Exiting the car, they laced their fingers together and slowly walked up the stairs to the porch. They paused at the door, Tanya exhaling an unneeded breath. As she lifted her hand to open the door, it was flung open. Drawing her hand back quickly, Tanya looked down into the amber gaze of Alice glaring up at her.

Though Tanya herself stood nearly a head taller than Alice, she took an involuntary step back from the pixie's wrath. However, it wasn't Tanya that Alice was now glaring daggers at. "You. You blocked me. We couldn't get there in time to help you! How could you do this?! You almost got Tanya killed!"

Jesse, for his part, stared the angry little vampire down. "I knew what I was doing, Alice. And no matter what any of you think, Tanya can hold her own, and I know that. The question is, do you? Besides Kate, Tanya is older than every one of us. Why would you even think she couldn't defend herself?" he asked calmly.

Alice hadn't moved, so they hadn't been allowed into the house. Carlisle appeared behind Alice and opened the door wider. "We all know Tanya can defend herself Jesse," he replied. "We were all worried about the both of you though, since you disappeared, only to reappear in Alice's visions when Tanya was going to be attacked."

Silently Alice allowed them to enter, and Tanya finally spoke up. "Don't blame Jesse. This is something that the two of us had to take care of. We didn't want any of you to be hurt is all." She had stepped inside, and Jesse followed, not letting go of her hand.

"Tanya –" Alice started, but was cut off.

"It's over. Amanda is dead. And no, neither of us killed her, though I'm sure Jesse would have, if he'd been given the chance," Tanya said firmly. "Now we have happy news to share, if you are all done worrying about the past?" Tanya looked around the room, until everyone nodded that they were done being overprotective.

"I told you she'd say yes," Alice said to Jesse in a stage whisper.

Jesse just looked at Alice and grinned before giving her a wink.

"Two nights ago, Jesse and I got married!" Tanya said.

While everyone else surrounded her to see the ring, Alice and Kate hung back. Alice turned accusing eyes to Jesse. "That's why you blocked me!"

Jesse shrugged with an apologetic look. "I'm selfish. Sorry."

Alice rolled her eyes, because he didn't sound sorry at all. "I could have made it perfect!" she wailed dramatically.

Esme looked up at her daughter. "Alice," she said sternly. "This was Jesse and Tanya's day! If that's how they wanted to do it, who are we to complain?"

Kate looked between Tanya and Jesse before making her way over to her brother in law.

Jesse took a step back warily. "You're not going to shock me, are you Kate?"

She couldn't help it, Kate burst out laughing. "The thought did cross my mind," she admitted between giggles. "But Esme is right. Who are we to say how you should to get married?" She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Jesse kissed her forehead and then accepted kisses on his cheeks from Carmen and a handshake from both Garrett and Eleazar. Finally, the Cullens, minus Alice, all congratulated him as well with hugs and handshakes. It seemed like forever before he was able to wrap his arm around Tanya's waist again.

She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with happiness. Pulling him down for a quick kiss she then looked around for Alice. "Where did Alice go?" Tanya asked Jasper.

Jasper, who had hung back a bit, was now deep in conversation with Garrett. He looked up at Tanya. "She said she was going out," he replied.

Tanya sighed. "I'll be right back," she murmured to Jesse, and went out the back door. She didn't have to look far, she could see Alice sitting on a rock by the river. She walked over to her. "Alice, I'm sorry. But I wanted to know if you would put together a reception? I never intended to cut you out of everything!"

Alice looked at Tanya, her brow arched skeptically. After a moment, she smiled. "Do I get free reign?"

Tanya eyed her warily. "Um... within reason. Nothing too outrageous Alice."

Alice let her eyes glaze over a moment and then nodded. "Excellent. Give me a few days. And you better have your dress cleaned. Take Jesse's clothes to be cleaned too," she instructed.

Tanya laughed. "Okay then. You just let me know when and where, and I'll be there."

Alice chuckled, but her mind was already planning. "Yes, yes, off with you, I need to work."

-

The days flew by in a haze of delivery trucks and workers bringing in flowers, food and tables and chairs. When Tanya had questioned about the food, Alice had informed her that Jake's pack would be there. When Tanya looked like she was going to say something, Alice had merely told her that they would come because Jake would be there for Nessie.

The evening of the reception arrived, and Alice had made Tanya put on her dress again. Rosalie and Alice had done her hair. Once they had her hair cascading down her back in ringlets, they had told her to put her shoes and jewelry on while they went and changed.

All the guys were already downstairs. Jesse was dressed as he had been on their wedding night, and Tanya couldn't help the grin that came to her lips as she descended the stairs. The rest of them had all dressed up as well. Alice had sent Kate and Carmen out shopping in Seattle for proper clothes for them and their husbands. Jesse met her at the base of the staircase, and brushed a kiss against her lips. "Ready for this, Mrs. Macgillivray?" he asked quietly.

"I'm ready for anything with you by my side, Jess." She reached up and brushed some stray strands of hair off his forehead. "We did it our way, now lets let Alice have her fun," she said with a smile.

And have fun Alice did. The house, and the area outside where the dance floor and tables were set up were filled with flowers. The twinkle lights were strung up in the trees, and lanterns cast a soft glow about the entire area. Edward's sound system was set up in the corner, and he was playing music. Alice was at his side, picking out CDs. There was a table laden with food, and Tanya saw some of the wolf pack members filling their plates to heaping. That would explain why Alice ordered so much food when only a handful of guests would eat it.

When Alice announced it was time for the first dance, Jesse swept Tanya out to the dance floor. They moved fluidly with the music that Edward played. After that, it seemed that each of them danced with everyone. The endless string of their family trading them off during the songs was exhausting but fun. The highlight of dancing was watching little Nessie dance with Jacob.

By the time Nessie was drooping in Jake's arms, Tanya had decided Alice had done a wonderful job. "Thank you Alice," she said sincerely, hugging her close.

Alice smiled. "It was nothing Tanya. You, of all people, deserved this. I'm truly happy for you."

Tanya glanced over to where Jesse stood, talking with Garrett and Jasper. The three of them were really so much alike. "It was about time, wasn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, it was. Now go get your husband, and get out of here. It's time for you to go on your honeymoon," Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Honeymoon?" Tanya looked confused.

"Oh come on Tanya, you didn't really think I'd let you get married and have a reception without a honeymoon did you? Go get Jesse. You're both packed, suitcases in the car. The tickets are in your carry on. Now get out of here," Alice grinned.

Tanya leaned down and kissed Alice's cheek before going to collect Jesse. "Thanks," she whispered. Then she made her way to Jesse, wrapping her arm through his. "Apparently we have a honeymoon to go on," she told him with a smile.

"Oh?" he replied as she led him away.

They were stopped by everyone offering hugs and kisses and well wishes.

"We'll see you at home, when you get back," Kate told her sister.

"I'll miss you Katie."

"No you won't, you'll be too busy. Now go!" she laughed.

Finally, they made it to Jesse's car. He opened the door for her, and helped her in before closing the door behind her and getting in the drivers side. Starting the car, they both waved to their family standing in front of the house. Then Jesse swung the car around and headed down the drive.

Reaching over, Tanya took his hand. "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked him.

He looked over at her and grinned. "Not in the last twenty minutes. I waited a long time to find you Tanya. I'm so glad I did."

She laughed. "I'm glad you did too!" They were off to start this new chapter in their lives. Tanya wasn't sure where it would lead them, but they would face the future head on. Together.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**I realize I haven't given the traditional disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own Twilight, the world, or the characters. The only main character in this story that belongs to me is Jesse. **

**Chapter Twenty Four – Epilogue**

_20 years later_

"Jess, come on! You are such a girl sometimes! We're gonna miss our flight!" Tanya called into the empty house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled in reply and came down the stairs carrying his suitcase and and a carry on slung over his shoulder.

Tanya grinned as she looped her arm through his free one, picking up her own carry on and slinging it over her shoulder and then her suitcase. They walked through the house to the garage, where they stowed all their bags in the back of Tanya's SUV. Then Jesse got into the drivers seat, and Tanya climbed in the passenger side. "Carmen and Eleazar will meet us at the airport?" Jesse asked as he backed out of the garage and pushed the button to lower the door again.

"Yeah, they'll meet us in London at Heathrow. Their flight should be getting in shortly before ours. Kate and Garrett said they'd meet us at baggage claim," Tanya replied.

For the first time in centuries, the Denali coven had split up about five years ago. They had left Denali before that, but the last time it had come time to pick a location, they couldn't agree. Carmen and Eleazar had moved to New Hampshire, where Eleazar was teaching at Darthmouth. Carmen was working in an art gallery, as a talent manager. Garrett and Kate had moved to Europe, because Garrett's wanderlust was in serious need of fueling. They had a house in the countryside of France, and they had been exploring all over Europe. Tanya and Jesse had moved back to Maine, where they had a house, and were currently graduate students at the University of Maine. Jesse was studying Art History, and Tanya was studying European History. She figured what better thing to do a thesis on, than something she had lived?

Of course they kept in contact, and visited every few months, but all of them were restless to get back together. They had split up to avoid suspicion, and had left the house in Denali empty. Tanya and Jesse, and Carmen and Eleazar took turns going back about once a year to air out the house and take care of any issues that might have arisen.

-

The plane landed in London, and Tanya glanced at Jesse with a giggle. "You realize that Kate and Garrett have been over here for five years and she hasn't been able to talk him into coming to London yet?"

Jesse chuckled as well. "I figured as much. His patriotism is unmatched by anyone I've ever met."

They exited the plane and looked around. The scent hit them first, but a quick scan of the terminal revealed Carmen and Eleazar standing off to the side. Wide grins split their faces as they spotted Tanya and Jesse. Careful to be human paced, they made their way to Carmen and Eleazar and enveloped them in a hug.

"I've missed you," Tanya said to Carmen.

"I've missed you too _mi querida,"_ Carmen replied.

"Eleazar! Good to see you!" Jesse said, shaking his hand before giving him a one armed hug.

"It's been too long, Jess," Eleazar said as he returned the hug. Then, letting go of Jesse, he swung Tanya up into a hug while Carmen hugged Jesse and kissed his cheeks.

"Lets go get our bags and find Kate and Garrett. I'm sure Garrett is chomping at the bit to get out of this country," Tanya said with a laugh.

"Kate told me that this was the only way he'd come here, if we refused to go to their place in France," Carmen said before pitching her voice lower so the humans wouldn't overhear. "She tried to explain to him that it's been nearly 300 years, it's time to move on," she said with a laugh.

Tanya laughed with her. Jesse and Eleazar were walking a bit ahead of them, discussing Jesse's masters thesis that he was working on currently. When they reached the baggage claim, they were on their way to the carousel that Carmen and Eleazar's luggage was on when they heard a voice.

"Tanya! Carmen!" The girls turned to see Kate winding through the crowd, not touching anyone, and when she reached them, she grabbed each in an arm and hugged them both.

"Katie!" Tanya exclaimed as she hugged her back. "Oh Katie I've missed you!"

Kate laughed as she pulled back. "I've missed you too! And you, Carmen! Where are my two favorite brothers?"

As the women turned around they found Garrett shaking hands and getting hugs from Jesse and Eleazar.

They all gathered their luggage and filed out of the baggage claim area. Kate and Garrett went to get their car while the others got their rental cars.

-

They had rented a three bedroom penthouse suite, and they each went and stowed their belongings before meeting up in the living room. They all looked at each other for a moment, quiet, then all started talking at once. After a moment they all laughed, and then broke into smaller conversations. Kate was telling Carmen and Tanya about the travels her and Garrett had taken across the continent since they had last visited. Tanya listened quietly but she was rather reserved. It didn't take long for her sister to catch on.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" Kate asked.

Tanya smiled. "Nothing is wrong Kate. I just miss you guys. I miss all of this." She shot a glance to her husband, who, along with the others were all listening to her now. "Don't get me wrong, Jess and I get along, even if he does drive me insane sometimes," she said before blowing a kiss to him with a wink. "I was thinking it was time to get back together. Maybe we could all move in with Carmen and Eleazar."

Carmen laughed. "Well I certainly wouldn't mind, but don't you and Jesse have to finish up your degrees in Maine?"

The guys had all moved toward them, and Jesse reached out to wrap his arms around Tanya's waist, resting his chin on her head. "We could transfer to Dartmouth."

Garrett looked at Kate, and he could see the longing in her eyes. She wanted to be back with her family. "Kate and I can sell the house in France and move back whenever. We're not doing much except exploring Europe." Garrett smiled upon seeing the happiness in his wife's eyes when he said that.

"Honestly I want to go back to Denali, but Eleazar can't go back to Fairbanks to teach, it's only been a few years," Tanya said.

Eleazar smiled. "I don't have to teach. Or I could teach at the high school in Healy. We stayed enough to ourselves that they wouldn't realize anything. But it might be nice to just kick back and relax for awhile. We could travel."

Tanya looked around at her family and smiled. "Shall we meet up in New Hampshire, finish the school year and head back to Denali?"

A chorus of yeses greeted her. She lifted her face so she could kiss Jesse. When he released her lips she looked at the others. "I've missed you. Now lets go have some fun in London!"

As they all grabbed what they would need for an evening out, Tanya reflected to herself how lucky she was to have her family. And she was happy. She finally had everything she ever wanted.

**A/N:**_ I have some special thanks to hand out here at the end. I want to thank Kelli, Jessica, Mandy and Sophie for appearing in my story. A huge thanks to my partner in crime Nikky, AKA Sammy Winchester, for not only letting me kill her in and bury her, never to be found, but for letting me bounce my ideas off her and telling me when my ideas sucked, and when they didn't. She's been my biggest fan. I love you Sammy. Special thanks again to my Adamies for inspiring my other favorite vampire man, Jesse. A big shout out to my friend Angel, for telling me to write books, and knowing I could do it even before I knew it. And finally, a huge thanks to all my readers for sticking with me. I did this all for you. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Amy aka Nic aka Dean_


End file.
